lembaran kisah SasuSaku
by RavencherrY
Summary: Di revisi dan di publish ulang di akun Key Ikarus. Judul di akun Key Ikarus 'SasuSaku oneshoot'. Tiap chapter akan dihapus secara bertahap.
1. Chapter 4

Hati yang terluka...

.

.

.

"Mami tak mau tahu. Kau harus menikah lagi. Mami ingin cucu. Sampai kapan mami harus bertahan terus menunggu?" Sepertinya ini puncak kesabaran Mikoto menanti cucu selama empat tahun usia pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku bukan mesin penghasil anak. Jika mami tak bisa bersabar dan menghargaiku silahkan ambil anak di panti asuhan." Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Untuk ke sekian kalinya juga Sasuke menegaskan jika dirinya tak bisa di tuntut seperti ini. Sasuke terluka oleh sikap maminya.

Plak. Suasana hening. Bahkan Sakura membeku menutup mulutnya melihat Mikoto menampar Sasuke. Putra kesayangan yang selalu di banggakannya. Dengan gemetar Sakura berusaha meraih tangan ibu mertuanya. Tapi dengan cepat Mikoto menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau membuat putraku untuk pertama kalinya mengecewakanku." Desis mikoto tajam. Sakura menggeleng kuat di sela isakannya.

"Mami..."

"Tidak mi, Sasuke-kun akan menikah lagi. Aku yang akan memastikannya." Ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar di sela tangisnya.

"Sakura..."

"Baguslah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Mikoto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

Sakura merosot terduduk di lantai menangis sesenggukan. Dadanya sangat sesak menerima kenyataan ini. Ibu mertuanya hanya menyalahkannya ketika mereka tak kunjung di karuniai anak. Ibu mertuanya tak bertanya penyebabnya. Tak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Ibu mertuanya tak mau menerima alasan Sasuke yang ingin memperbaiki taraf hidup mereka lebih dulu.

"Sakura... sayang..." Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya. Mereka berdua memang menyadari jika ada yang salah saat Sakura tak kunjung hamil. Tapi mereka sepakat tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu di saat keuangan mereka memprihatinkan. Apalagi Sasuke yang bersikeras memastikan anaknya berkecukupan saat lahir. Segalanya jadi sesulit ini saat Mikoto mulai ikut campur meributkan keturunan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dia menangkup wajah tampan suaminya lalu berusaha tersenyum di tengah isakannya. "Aku rela kau menikah dengan gadis lain."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak sanggup." Kini Sasuke sudah menangis. Jelas lelaki itu sangat takut kehilangan wanita yang paling di cintainya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Kita akan selalu bersama. Hanya sedikit lebih jarang. Aku rela berbagi." Mereka menangis bersama merasakan sesak.

Keluarga Sasuke termasuk kalangan menengah. Orang tuanya memiliki harta yang cukup. Hanya saja Sakura tak sanggup tinggal bersama mertuanya meski Sasuke adalah anak tunggal. Dan Sasuke yang tak tega melihat Sakura selalu menangis mengajaknya pindah ke kontrakkan. Saat itu Mikoto begitu marah dan berucap tak akan memberikan bantuan sepeserpun pada mereka. Sasuke tak keberatan asal Sakura tersenyum. Yah memang sejak awal Mikoto kurang menyukai Sakura yang berasal dari panti asuhan.

Hanya berselang dua bulan setelah itu Sasuke menikah dengan putri teman arisan Mikoto. Sasuke akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Mikoto dengan syarat dia dan gadis yang dinikahinya akan tinggal bersama Sakura. Sasuke tahu, ini akan sangat menyakiti Sakura. Tapi demi tuhan dia akan mati perlahan saat jauh dari wanita itu.

"Ini kamarmu Hinata-chan. Kau bisa mengatur ulang tata letak perabotan yang sesuai seleramu." Ucap Sakura saat menunjukkan kamar Hinata. Setelah Sasuke menikah, mereka mencari Kontrakan yang memiliki dua kamar. Meski biayanya lebih mahal, tapi tak apa karna Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama bekerja.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku menyukainya." Sahut Hinata yakin dengan senyum mengembang. Sakura bersyukur Mikoto memilih gadis baik nan anggun seperti Hinata.

Tapi masalah datang saat Sasuke tak menyentuh Hinata meski usia pernikahan mereka menginjak dua minggu. Setiap gilirannya tidur dengan Hinata, Sasuke selalu mengendap kembali ke kamar Sakura saat Hinata terlelap. Bukan, Sasuke masih lelaki normal yang bisa tergoda oleh tubuh molek Hinata. Hanya saja hatinya sakit seperti di rajam setiap dia menyentuh Hinata. Di kepalanya berputar gambaran jika Sakuranya di sentuh pria lain.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun tak menganggapku istrinya Sakura-chan..." Sakura mendongak menahan air matanya saat Hinata menangis di pelukannya. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa dia harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa di salahkannya atas tiga hati yang terluka di sini?

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam selimutnya saat giliran pria itu tidur dengan Hinata. Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Air matanya menetes ke bantal saat lengan hangat suaminya melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Aku tak bisa bersamanya Sakura. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher belakang Sakura.

"Aku tak akan mau berbicara denganmu jika kau tak melakukannya dengan Hinata-chan. Mami sangat mendambakan cucu Sasuke-kun." Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka mendengar ucapan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sendiri terluka mendengar ucapannya yang seolah mendorong suaminya meniduri wanita lain.

"Sakura...Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke parau tak lagi tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semuanya sudah terlanjur seburuk ini. Lagi-lagi pasangan suami istri itu menangis dalam diam.

Dan benar saja. Sakura benar-benar mendiamkan Sasuke saat Hinata lagi-lagi menangis di pelukannya. Sakura merasa tak sanggup menanggung segala rasa yang bahkan semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Tak ada sedikitpun hal menyenangkan yang terjadi sejak Sasuke menikahi Hinata.

"Sakura... Aku tak bisa... Aku hanya menginginkanmu... Aku takut aku akan mendapatkan karma jika aku menyentuhnya... Bagaimana jika ada orang lain menyentuhmu? Aku pasti akan mati Sakura... Aku tak bisa..." Bisik Sasuke frustasi di balik pintu. Ya Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Sasuke tak bisa masuk. Agar Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami pada Hinata.

"Sakura... Ku mohon biarkan aku masuk... Sakura..." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sementara itu Sakura menutup mulutnya, menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara di balik pintu. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Pilihan apapun yang di buatnya sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura masih mendiamkan Sasuke. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat tersiksa. Dalam tujuh hari dia tak mendengar sedikitpun Sakura mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapanya. Dan Sasuke melakukannya. Dia melakukannya dengan Hinata. Dengan cepat dan penuh wajah tersiksa. Sasuke menahan sakit yang menghujam jantungnya setiap kali kejantanannya menghujam milik Hinata. Bayangan Sakura yang bercinta dengan orang lain membuatnya seperti akan mati. Setelah klimaks, tanpa menunggu lama atau beristirahat Sasuke berlari ke kamar Sakura hanya mengenakan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya.

"Sakura... Sakura... Aku sudah melakukannya... Ku mohon buka pintunya..." Raung Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura tercengang saat keluar dan melihat betapa mengenaskannya wajah suaminya. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan pria ini hingga terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Sakura semakin membatu saat Sasuke merosot memeluk kakinya. Menangis.

"Aku melakukannya dengan Hinata, Sakura. Aku sakit. Tolong maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku melakukannya. Jangan diamkan aku. Aku mohon Sakura. Aku sakit tanpamu." Racau Sasuke dengan suara paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sakura dengar.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Mereka menangis di lantai pintu kamar Sakura. Bohong jika Sakura bilang dia baik-baik saja. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Miliknya bukan lagi hanya miliknya. Dia benar-benar harus rela berbagi Sasukenya. Selama ini Sakura bisa bertahan karna Sasuke tak menyentuh Hinata. Karena Sasuke bersikap manis dengan selalu menyelinap ke kamarnya. Dan sekarang Sakura merasa hancur. Benar-benar hancur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar. Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menenangkan pria yang histeris itu. Pria yang sangat takut di tinggalkannya. Pria kesayangannya yang tak lagi miliknya sendiri. Sakura mengecup mata Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Dia menangis lagi dalam diam. Menatap wajah suaminya tercinta dengan hati remuk.

Sementara itu di luar Hinata terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya. Perasaannya hancur melihat Sasuke yang histeris karna menidurinya. Sebegitu menyakitkannyakah menerima dirinya sebagai seorang istri? Sebegitu menderitanyakah Sasuke menyentuhnya? Hinata terisak membayangkan rumah tangganya yang sama sekali tak memiliki hal menyenangkan.

Dia pikir menikah dengan pria yang selalu di kaguminya akan membuatnya bahagia. Ya, Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertemuan pertama mereka satu tahun lalu. Dan sempat kecewa saat tahu Sasuke memiliki istri. Tapi dia sangat senang saat Mikoto bilang Sasuke mencari istri karna istrinya tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hinata pikir hidupnya akan bahagia saat dia berhasil melahirkan anak untuk Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura bersikap baik padanya. Dan semuanya hanya harapan palsu. Hinata tak tahu jika Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Benarkah Sasuke mencari istri untuk melahirkan anaknya? Hinata jadi meragukan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah bicara banyak padanya. Terutama soal anak. Sekarang Hinata tak tahu, dirinya ini seorang istri atau seorang pelacur yang bertugas melahirkan anak.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Sudah ada tanda-tanda belum?" Tanya Mikoto dengan manis.

"Belum mi." Sahut Hinata kalem.

"Ah masa. Ini sudah tiga bulan lho..." Heran Mikoto. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Mungkinkah dia bisa hamil saat Sasuke hanya melakukannya sekali dan sekali klimaks? Hinata pesimis.

"En..."

"Mami... Kapan datang?" Suara Sakura yang baru pulang kerja memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Mami pulang dulu ya sayang, jangan lupa lakukan sesering mungkin agar cepat hamil." Mikoto berpamitan pada Hinata mengabaikan Sakura. Hinata melirik Sakura tak enak, sementara Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum getir saat Mikoto melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah aku butuh mandi." Ujar Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin ruang tengah sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Senyum getir terukir di bibirnya. Apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa setiap langkah terasa sangat menyakitkan? Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya saat sepasang lengan milik Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Bisik Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun. Nanti Hinata-chan melihat. Dia akan terluka." Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke yang mengerat.

"Aku terluka. Kau pun terluka. Semua orang di rumah ini terluka. Tidak bisakah kita bahagia berdua seperti dulu? Aku rindu senyumanmu." Desah Sasuke lelah.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berbalik dan menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu membawa Sakura ke kamar. Sementara ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lelah. Biarkan saja. Biarkan saja Hinata tahu betapa dia merindukan kehidupan bahagianya bersama Sakura. Hanya berdua mereka sempurna. Seharusnya tak ada orang ketiga yang merusak kesempurnaan itu. Seharusnya.

Hinata berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Dia meredam raungannya dengan bantal. Sasuke jelas tak menginginkannya. Pria itu benar-benar menganggapnya pengganggu. Hinata menangis hingga tertidur karna kelelahan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan Amethys yang memerah. Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan angka empat pagi. Dengan enggan Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya yang berada di dapur. Rumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi. Karna itulah Hinata menyesal saat harus melewati kamar Sakura. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara yang membuat hatinya remuk.

"Sasuke-kun ini sudah pagi, aku harus tidur." Rengek Sakura manja.

"Sekali lagi saja, hm..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke dinding. Menahan tubuhnya yang limbung. Dadanya terlalu sesak mendengar kenyataan yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

"Uh... Haaaa... Sasuke-kun...uh... Aku keluar... Haaa." Hinata menutup mulutnya mendengar erangan erotis Sakura yang di tahan. Sasuke tak menghiraukan klimaksnya waktu itu. Sasuke tak peduli pada yang di rasakannya seperti pria itu peduli pada Sakura. "Kyaaa... tidak bisakah lebih pelan Sasuke-kun." Terdengar protes Sakura.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin ini." Hinata meradang mendengar nada nakal Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku."

"Ah jika begini masih sakit?" Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin menggoda.

"Uh... uh... Hngghh..."

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi. Dia tak sanggup lagi mendengar erangan-erangan erotis dari dalam sana. Berkali-kali Hinata mengusap air matanya saat membereskan pakaiannya. Dia tak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini. Hinata menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa dia baru menyadari wajah terluka Sasuke. Kenapa dia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Hinata menyesali semua yang terjadi. Bukan saja menghancurkan pernikahan orang, dia juga menghancurkan kehidupannya sendiri.

Sakura panik saat pagi harinya Hinata tak ada di kamarnya. Dan kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat ibu mertuanya datang dan langsung menamparnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Hatinya hancur lebur sementara tubuhnya membeku. Selalu begini. Seolah mimpinya tentang Mikoto yang bersikap baik padanya hanya omong kosong.

"Mami...!" Tegur Sasuke keras seraya membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?! Aku membutuhkan cucu. Dan kau mengusir Hinata. Kau apakan Hinata hingga ingin cerai dari Sasuke?! Kau wanita jalang yang menghancurkan mimpiku!" Mikoto mengamuk. Dia melemparkan barang-barang ke arah Sakura.

"Mami hentikan!" Teriak Sasuke sembari berusaha melindungi Sakura yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Jika kau merasa hidupmu sial. Sialah sendiri. Jangan menularkan kesialanmu pada aku dan putraku!" Jerit Mikoto sebelum merosot kelantai dan menangis. "Ku mohon Sakura. Tinggalkan Sasuke. Aku ingin memiliki cucu darinya. Dia satu-satunya putraku. Dia tak menyentuh Hinata karna ada kau. Tolong Sakura. Jangan hancurkan mimpiku." Isak Mikoto pilu.

Sasuke membisu memeluk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura semakin meradang merasa hatinya semakin hancur. Apa yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang? Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Mikoto adalah ibu Sasuke. Jahatkah Sakura jika membuat Sasuke membangkang pada ibunya? Sakura sekarat sekarang.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menangis pilu menyadari Sakura tak ada. Sakura telah pergi dari hidupnya. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Sasuke hanya diam seperti tanpa nyawa saat Mikoto membawanya dan Hinata untuk tinggal bersama. Ini hidup sempurna yang di inginkan Mikoto. Serumah dengan putranya dan menantunya.

Mikoto bahkan sama sekali tak mengijinkan Sasuke mencari Sakura. Ibunya, wanita yang sangat di agungkannya itu memaksa Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Mengklaim jika dia mampu membiayai hidup putra dan menantunya. Yang terpenting bagi Mikoto adalah mendapatkan seorang cucu. Wanita itu selalu menciptakan kondisi dimana Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berdua du rumah. Segala cara Mikoto gunakan padanya agar cepat mendapatkan cucu.

"Sasuke-kun hentikan. Aku tak sanggup lagi." Mohon Hinata.

"Tidak. Jika kau cepat memiliki anak, Sakura akan kembali padaku. Aku akan membuat Sakura kembali padaku." Isak Sasuke yang membuat Hinata meradang.

Sasuke menggagahi Hinata sepanjang malam. Setiap malam. Dan setiap kali itu juga dia berharap Hinata cepat hamil dan Sakura kembali kepadanya. Sasuke selalu menangis bahkan terkadang meraung kesetanan saat melakukannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata beringsut menarik tubuhnya turun dari ranjang. Sekarang jam lima pagi. Sasuke baru saja tertidur setelah melakukan apa yang di sebut membuat anak. Ya, bukan bercinta. Melainkan membuat anak. Perlakuan Sasuke tidak hanya membuat tubuh Hinata remuk, tapi juga perasaannya hancur. Pria itu terlalu mencintai Sakura hingga menyakitinya tanpa sadar.

Keberingasan Sasuke menghilang. Kini dia meniduri Hinata dengan lebih berperasaan. Hanya saja bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Sakura. Bahkan dari hari ke hari Sasuke seperti melakukan kewajibannya tanpa nyawa. Tak ada yang bisa di lihat dari onixnya selain kekosongan.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi." Isak Hinata. Kali ini dia mengadu pada Fugaku, ayah mertuanya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah. Pria itu memiliki bisnis pakaian yang mengharuskannya pergi hingga berbulan-bulan. Keberadaannya di rumah bisa di hitung dengan jari.

"Hinata." Fugaku meraih tangan menantunya. Menggenggamnya hangat. Dia tak mengerti masalah apa yang di hadapi oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Setahunya sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu istrinya menelepon mengatakan jika Sasuke bercerai dengan Sakura dan menikahi Hinata. Dua kali kepulangannya tak sempat bertemu dengan putra dan menantunya. Fugaku menyesal tak menyempatkan diri menemui putranya jika akhirnya melihat wajah menyedihkan menantunya.

"Aku ingin cerai dari Sasuke." Ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Hinata." Fugaku menegang.

"Dia bahkan tak mencintaiku. Ini sudah hampir setahun dan sedikitpun aku tak pernah merasakan Sasuke mencintaiku. Dia akan mati jika terus seperti ini. Tolong biarkan aku bercerai darinya. Tolong temukan Sakura. Ku mohon." Isak Hinata pilu tanpa daya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Hinata."

Dengan air mata yang tak pernah surut Hinata menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Mikoto yang melamarnya untuk Sasuke. Tentang pernikahannya. Tentang kehidupannya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Tentang Sakura yang pergi. Hingga Sasuke yang bagai mayat hidup. Semuanya. Bahkan adegan ranjang mereka Hinata ceritakan tanpa malu. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan orang tua Sasuke agar membiarkannya bercerai. Ibu Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan bahagia hingga tak bisa melihat luka menganga yang di derita orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Ya tuhan." Desah Fugaku mengusap wajahnya. Dia tak tahu jika istrinya memiliki andil besar menyiksa putranya juga kedua menantunya.

Fugaku membuka kamar Sasuke sementara Hinata menunggu di ruang tengah. Dia perlu bicara dengan putra semata wayangnya. Dada Fugaku berdenyut nyeri melihat Sasuke, putranya duduk diam di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karna di duduki Fugaku.

"Papi... mana Hinata? Aku harus membuat anak dengannya. Jika tidak Sakura tak akan kembali." Lirih Sasuke dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes di pipinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Fugaku meraih tubuh putranya. Memeluknya dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Rasa bersalah karna hanya memperdulikan materi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar jika Sasukenya menghadapi hal buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Papi... aku harus membuat anak agar Sakura kembali. Aku akan membuat anak agar mami tak menyakiti Sakura. Aku ingin Sakuraku kembali. Sakuraku." Isakan pilu Sasuke membuat hati Fugaku remuk. Apa yang di lakukan istrinya hingga putranya sehancur ini?

Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Perlahan Fugaku mengecup kening putranya. Setidaknya dia akan menebus kesalahannya. Melakukan tugasnya sebagai ayah. Fugaku akan bicara dengan istrinya.

"Tidak. Mereka tak boleh bercerai. Mereka harus memberiku seorang cucu. Aku sangat memimpikan saat sosok mungil memanggilku nenek. Apa itu salah?" Tegas Mikoto saat Fugaku mengatakan keinginan Hinata yang kini juga menjadi keinginannya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan keinginanmu. Tapi akan menjadi sangat salah saat keinginanmu menghancurkan putramu. Bahkan dua menantumu. Kau membuang yang ada untuk hal yang belum pasti."

"Apanya yang belum pasti?"

"Ini sudah hampir setahun jika kau lupa Mikoto. Dan beberapa bulan belakangan Sasuke melakukannya pada Hinata seperti bajingan brengsek yang sedang memperkosa seorang gadis. Sasuke melakukannya sepanjang malam. Setiap malam. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Ah... apa Hinata mandul?" Gumam Mikoto seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Bagaimana jika masalahnya bukan pada Sakura atau Hinata. Bagaimana jika masalahnya ada pada Sasuke. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ceroboh yang menyakiti semua orang Mikoto?"

"Tidak mungkin. Putraku tak mungkin mandul." Jerit Mikoto tak terima.

"Kau tak bisa selalu menyalahkan wanita Mikoto. Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka hancur karenamu. Ku mohon Mikoto, biarkan mereka bercerai. Biarkan Sasukeku mencari kebahagiaannya. Kau bisa mendapatkan cucu dari mana saja. Tapi Sasuke kita hanya Satu sayang. Dia putra kita. Sungguh aku tak rela melihatnya hancur seperti itu." Lirih Fugaku memelas. Mikoto menangis. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatakan jika dia sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Ketakutannya muncul jika yanga di katakan suaminya benar. Bahwa masalah sebenarnya berada pada Sasuke.

Fugaku, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi mencari Sakura. Ke tempat kerjanya sampai ke panti asuhannya yang dulu. Sasuke tak pernah sesemangat ini. Diam-diam Fugaku dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke seperti hidup kembali. Meski senyum mereka berbeda. Senyum bahagia Fugaku dan senyum getir Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sangat iri pada Sakura yang bagai sumber kehidupan bagi Sasuke.

"Ah terakhir Sakura-chan bilang dia bekerja pada Temari-chan." Ini teman Sakura ke enam yang Sasuke tau.

"Benarkah? Di mana alamatnya?" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya mendengar ucapan gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya memberengut.

"Ku harap kau menemuinya bukan untuk menyakitinya. Tandas gadis yang Sasuke tahu bernama Ino.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitinya." Lirih Sasuke nelangsa.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke alamat yang di tulis Ino di secarik kertas. Tempatnya cukup jauh. Di kota tetangga. Tak sulit menemukan alamat yang di maksud. Dengan perasaan berdebar Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah bercat abu-abu itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemui Sakuranya. Dia akan membawa Sakuranya kembali.

"Siapa?" Sasuke merengut saat sesosok berwajah malas yang membuka pintu untuknya.

"Apa ini rumah Temari?"

"Ya." Sahut pria itu sembari menatap mereka menyelidik. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sakura." Lagi-lagi pria itu menatap mereka menyelidik.

"Masuk." Tanpa menunggu lama mereka bertiga langsung masuk mengikuti pria itu.

Mereka di persilahkan menunggu di sofa sementara pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke meremas tangannya gelisah. Pria itu hanya menyuruh mereka menunggu tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Entah kenapa ini membuatnya cemas.

"Ayo." Pria itu keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Ke mana?"

"Istriku sedang berada di tempat adiknya, maksudku Temari. Jadi aku yang akan membawa kalian ke tempat Sakura." Dengan cepat mereka mengikuti pria itu.

Mereka mengikuti mobil suami Temari. Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak enak saat mereka memasuki area pemakaman. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Fugaku yang mengetahui kegelisahan putranya menggenggam tangan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke cemas. Pria itu hanya berjalan tanpa menyahuti ucapan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa mereka bertiga mengikutinya.

Dan tubuh mereka bertiga membeku saat pria itu berhenti di depan gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng keras. Air matanya sudah berhamburan keluar saat dia jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Raung Sasuke merangkak menuju makam Sakura.

Hinata menangis pilu di pelukan ayah mertuanya. Fugaku menengadahkan wajahnya. Bertahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Dia harus kuat untuk menopang putra dan menantunya yang terpuruk.

"Sakura... aku datang... ku mohon katakan ini hanya lelucon... Sakura... maaf...maaf..." Sasuke jatuh pingsan tak sanggup menahan segala beban di hatinya. Beban yang menumpuk hingga membuatnya mencapai batasnya.

Sasuke terbangun di kamarnya. Tubuh dan perasaannya sangat lelah. Sasuke duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang, lagi-lagi dia terisak mengetahui kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang menghancurkan harapannya. Dunianya. Onixnya menatap amplop pink yang berada di nakas. Itu terlihat seperti Sakura. Dengan gemetar Sasuke meraih amplop itu. Dan membaca tulisan di kertas yang juga berwarna pink.

Sasuke-kun sayang.

Sasukeku yang tak lagi menjadi Sasukeku. Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tahu ini menghancurkanku, tapi bukankah aku tak boleh egois di saat ibumu memohon?

Selamat tinggal sayang. Harusnya aku mengucapkan itu sebelum pergi. Tapi aku tak mampu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku meninggalkan cintaku. Aku harap kau akan menjadi baik-baik saja dan bahagia seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku harap kau tak perlu membaca surat ini. Melupakanku dan bahagia mungkin akan baik bagimu. Tapi sisi egoisku memberontak. Aku tak ingin di lupakan olehmu. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya istrimu meski mustahil. Aku hancur setiap menyadari kenyataan kau bukan lagi milikku sendiri. Dan aku membiarkan diriku hancur agar ibumu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Karna itu aku akan berusaha mencintai orang yang melahirkanmu. Aku ingin suatu saat bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibumu karna telah melahirkan makhluk paling indah di dunia.

Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kau sudah menjadi nafasku sejak kita mengikrarkan janji suci. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi tanpa nafasku? Aku tak bisa bertahan hidup. Maafkan aku yang lemah ini juga keputusan bodohku. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu. Aku sekarat setiap membayangkan kau di pelukan wanita lain. Aku mati tanpa nafasku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Hidupku berakhir sejak aku pergi meninggalkanmu.

-Haruno Sakura-

Sasuke meraung mendekap surat dari Sakura. Tanggalnya tertulis hanya sebulan sejak Sakura meninggalkannya. Sasuke merasa sangat berdosa karna sanggup bertahan tanpa Sakura. Sakuranya di sana sekarat. Dan Sasuke tak tahu.

"Sakura... Sakura... tunggu aku... kita seharusnya selalu bersama kan? aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian dan menderita sendirian di sana." Bisik Sasuke.

Pagi Harinya Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Hinata sudah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sembari menunggu sidang perceraiannya. Mikoto memanggil Sasuke dengan cemas. Fugaku datang setelah mendengar Mikoto memanggil-manggil putranya tanpa hasil cukup lama.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto semakin panik. Fugaku memutuskan mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke karna khawatir.

Saat pintu terbuka Mikoto menjerit pilu melihat tubuh putranya tergeletak di ranjang yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan histeris Mikoto dan Fugaku mengguncang tubuh kaku Sasuke. Berharap putra mereka bangun. Mikoto berjanji akan meminta maaf dan berlutut pada Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Kenyataannya Sasuke telah tak bernyawa.

Berkali-kali Mikoto histeris dan pingsan saat proses pemakaman Sasuke. Fugaku memutuskan memakamkan Sasuke di samping makam Sakura meski jauh. Setidaknya dia ingin membahagiakan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Papi..." Panggil Hinata lirih. Fugaku menoleh pada menantunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sekali lagi Fugaku menatap wajah kuyu Mikoto yang terlelap sebelum menghampiri Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi menantuku selamanya." Ucap Fugaku dengan senyum jenaka yang terlihat menyakitkan. Hinata hanya tertawa getir mendengarnya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir setragis ini.

End...

buat ff yang blum slesai, aku bakal lanjut kalo ada moodnya. Yah penulis amatir yang karna this and that langsung down, itu memang aku. Makasih buat semua rnr nya ya...


	2. Chapter 5

Good girl...(hentai area)

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus dan mencibir saat meninggalkan kontrakannya. Maksudnya mantan kontrakannya. Iya, baru saja dia di usir setelah menunggak selama tiga bulan. Bagi Sakura wanita tua cerewet itu sama sekali tak punya hati. Demi iblis yang menjadi kerak neraka, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu harus kemana. Dia gelandangan sekarang. Apa dia harus bekerja sebagai pengemis?

Bicara tentang pekerjaan, Sakura juga baru saja di pecat dua jam yang lalu. Masalahnya karna dia memecahkan nyaris selusin piring hanya dalam seminggu bekerja. Iya, pencuci piring adalah profesinya yang ke tiga dalam bulan ini. Meski hanya bertahan seminggu. Maunya Sakura juga tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang tak becus melakukan apapun di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Ah andai saja ada keajaiban." desah Sakura lelah. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi merah hingga suara decitan ban yang mencengkeram aspal juga jeritan orang-orang masuk ke pendengarannya. Brak.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura saat tubuhnya terpental terhantam mobil itu.

Sakura meringis berusaha bangun. Orang-orang sudah bergerak mengerumuninya. Seharusnya tak perlu Sakura hiraukan. Tapi nyatanya menjadi pusat kerumunan membuatnya risih. Setidaknya sampai sesosok malaikat tampan yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf. Sungguh maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, pria itu menggendong Sakura masuk kemobil dan melaju menuju rumah sakit.

Demi apapun, Sakura masih mampu nyengir membayangkan jika dirinya sesaat tadi berada di gendongan malaikat. Biarkan saja orang menganggapnya lebay. Mereka tidak tahu jika selama ini Sakura hanya bertemu dengan orang-orang urakan berpenampilan gembel.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu." Bagian mengantarnya pulang memang hoki untuk Sakura. Tapi bagian alamatnya sama sekali bukan hoki. Dia tak punya tempat tinggal. Sialan. Dia jadi ingat jika dia juga tak punya pekerjaan dan uang. Kepala Sakura Mulai sakit.

"Hei..." Panggil pria itu lagi.

"Ah a... ya, aku mau minta kompensasi." Ucap Sakura spontan saat di otaknya memikirkan manfaat dari kecelakaan ini. Lagi pula kakinya yang nyeri tak akan sembuh dalam dua tiga hari.

"Kompensasi?" Pria itu mengernyit dengan tampannya. Sakura berdecak melihat wajah bingung seseorang bisa terlihat sangat unyu.

"Ya. Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa bekerja selama tiga hari. Dan aku pasti di pecat. Jadi, kau harus memberiku pekerjaan."

"Aku bisa bicara dengan pemilik tempat kerjamu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku juga tak begitu menyukai pekerjaan itu. Beri saja aku pekerjaan yang ada tempat tinggalnya." Dan Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar menyadari ucapan bodohnya sementara pria itu terkekeh. Dan sialan, terlihat tampan.

Dan begitulah. Pria itu setuju memberinya pekerjaan yang memiliki tempat tinggal. Setelah mengambil barang Sakura yang di titipkan di tetangga kontrakan sebelumnya pria itu membawa Sakura ke sebuah rumah minimalis.

"Pengurus rumah sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karna sudah terlalu tua. Hanya ini pekerjaan yang menyediakan tempat tinggal yang ku tahu saat ini. Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya pria itu seraya membuka pintu dan membawa Sakura ke salah satu kamar.

"Tak masalah. Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya, ah aku Uchiha Sasuke. Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan, sekarang kau yang bertanggungjawab atas rumah ini."

Sayangnya Sakura mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima pekerjaan sebagai pengurus rumah tangga ini. Demi tuhan dia tak pernah menghasilkan masakan yang layak. Dan sekarang, bahkan ketika dapur yang semula sangat rapi dan bersih sudah berubah selayaknya gang sempit dengan tumpukan sampah. Klontang. Sakura mengerang saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan alat penggorengan.

"Ck. Ini memang aku." Gerutu Sakura kesal seraya berbalik. Dia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat Sasuke bersandar di pintu dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Se..jak kapan?" Cicit Sakura. Apa dia akan di pecat di hari pertama?

"Ah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan berbeda." Gumam Sasuke sembari bergerak membereskan semua kekacauan yang Sakura buat satu persatu.

Begitulah. Akhirnya justru Sasuke yang memasak sarapan dan membereskan dapur. Sakura hanya bisa memberi bantuan ala kadarnya. Jangan di tanya bagaimana wajah dan perasaan Sakura. Karna dia sangat ingin masuk ke lubang apapun yang bisa menyembunyikannya.

Saat Sasuke tak ada, Sakura berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Hasilnya, membutuhkan waktu seharian baginya menyelesaikan acara bersi-bersih. Sakura selonjoran di lantai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, hidup ini sangat sulit. Kenapa harus ada rumah dan piring dan masak dan... semuanya. Itu sangat merepotkan." Gerutu Sakura.

Kepala gadis itu menengadah ke langit-langit, sebenarnya yang bermasalah itu dirinya. Sakura tahu. Tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu kesulitan melakukan sesuatu. Harusnya tak ada yang salah. Anggota tubuhnya lengkap dan dia sehat.

"Apa kau baru selesai?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melonggarkan dasinya selagi menuju kamar pria itu. Oh, Sakura sangat menyukai bagian ini. Menikmati pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Aa." Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu sejenak.

"Oke, jangan sentuh dapur. Aku yang akan memasak makan malam." Pesannya sebelum masuk ke kamar.

Sakura mencebik. Ya ya dia memang sangat tidak bisa di andalkan. Dan apa sekarang dia sedang di lecehkan? Sakura tak peduli. Dia cepat berdiri, tubuhnya sangat lengket. Selesai membersihkan diri Sakura melangkah ke dapur. Pria itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yeah, sangat cepat.

"Kemarilah." Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka menyantap makan malam dalam diam.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelum ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat selesai mencuci piring.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Hanya ingun tahu. Mungkin aku bisa memiliki petunjuk kenapa kau payah dalam mengurus rumah." Sakura berdecak melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Kau cukup tahu jika aku payah saja. Tak perlu yang lainnya." Ketus Sakura.

"Kau memperlakukan orang yang menggajimu seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi Sakura mencibir ucapan Sasuke. Lalu haruskah dia minta maaf dan menangis? Itu sangat bukan Sakura. "Kau tak khawatir aku akan memecatmu?"

"Ck, ini memang bukan keahlianku." Erang Sakura jengkel. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya. Pria itu bersidekap dengan gaya yang menggoda di mata Sakura.

"Oke." Ujar Sasuke lamat-lamat. "Lalu apa keahlianmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyeringai senang.

"Keahlianku itu seperti ini." Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Setelah menjilat bibirnya Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. "Aku juga bisa menjadi good girl." Bisik Sakura seraya mengecup sekilas bibir majikannya. Sasuke hanya diam sembari mengangkat alisnya.

Dengan keyakinan tak akan di tolak, Sakura mencium Sasuke. Mengeksplor mulut pria itu. Dia tak peduli jika Sasuke hanya diam menerimanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Yang Sakura tahu, dia begitu tergoda dengan ini sejak kemarin.

Tangan Sakura menyusuri lengan panjang Sasuke yang di lapisi kain. Sungguh dia menginginkam pria yang terlihat erotis di matanya meski tak melakukan apapun. Jilatan Sakura turun ke leher dan dada Sasuke. Sementara tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik celana pria itu.

Geraman Sasuke masuk ke pendengaran Sakura saat gadis itu menjilati putingnya. Sakura sangat menyukai suara seksi pria ini. Sakura ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Tangannya yang berada di dalam celana Sasuke meremas benda sakral yang mulaintegang itu.

"Ck. Ukuranmu sangat menggoda." Desis Sakura kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di depan pria itu.

"Kau nakal Sakura." Geram Sasuke dengan suara seraknya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia akan melakukannya. Membuat Sasuke menggeramkan namanya.

Sakura menjilat ujung milik Sasuke sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Begitu besar dan panjang, membuat Sakura ingin memasukkan ke lubanh lain di tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram kepalanya. Memaksanya bergerak lebih cepat mengoral milik pria itu.

"Kau sangat pintar Sakura." Desis Sasuke penuh kenikmatan. Sakura ingin menyeringai senang mendengar itu, sayangnya mulutnya sama sekali tak sempat melakukannya. Terlalu sibuk. Setidaknya hingga Sasuke menggeram keras dan kemaluannya berdenyut hebat di mulutnya. Menumpahkan semua muatannya hingga tertelan.

Sakura mengancingkan lagi celana Sasuke. Pria itu sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menenangkan nafasnya. Dengan lembut Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke menatapnya dengan Kabut gairah yang masih ada. Bahkan bisa di bilang makin menebal.

"Sekarang aku tahu keahlianmu gadis nakal." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik pinggang Sakura agar tubuh gadis itu menempel padanya.

"Jadi, kau tak akan memecatku?" Goda Sakura. Ujung jarinya bergerak membuat pola abstrak di dada Sasuke.

"Tetap saja kau merugikan Sakura." Sasuke membawa mereka ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengganti pekerjaanmu." Tubuh Sakura meremang merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerilya di sana.

"Seperti?" Suara Sakura sudah mulai berubah menjadi desahan saat sebelah tangan Sasuke berada di dadanya.

"Membuka kakimu untukku." Sakura terkekeh. Terserah jika orang menganggapnya murahan. Sakura memang murahan untuk pria ini. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menolak hasratnya untuk merasakan pria ini di dalamnya. Sakura berdiri lalu kembali duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi ke dua kakinya berada di samping tubuh pria itu.

"Seperti ini?" Goda Sakura dengan sedikit menggesekkan pinggulnya.

"Hm. Sesekali menungging atau berdiri atau..." Sakura meletakkan telunjuk jarinya di bibir Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum nakal.

Sasuke terkekeh. Dan Sakura sangat suka saat kekehan itu di barengi gerakan Sasuke yang meremas dadanya. Sakura merasa bisa orgasme kapan saja. Sentuhan Sasuke terlalu menggodanya. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berkedut.

"Telanjanglah untukku Sakura." Bisik Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang menelanjangiku." Balas Sakura dengan wajah merah penuh hasrat. Dadanya membusung mengharapkan remasan jemari Sasuke. Dan tentu saja dia mendapatkannya. Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat memikat. Sakura merasa melayang.

Satu persatu pakaian yang mereka kenakan jatuh ke lantai. Sekarang baik Sakura maupun Sasuke nyaris telanjang. Sasuke menjilat dan menghisapi puting Sakura. Erangan Sakura memenuhi ruang tengah. Gadis itu tak hanya mengerang. Tangannya bergerak dengan nakal di milik Sasuke.

"Sudah ada yang pernah ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara seraknya saat tangan pria itu bergerak tak beraturan di milik Sakura yang masih di lapisi celana dalam.

"Oooooh tentu saja." Erang Sakura. Kedutan di pusat dirinya semakin menggila saat Sasuke bermain-main seperti itu.

"Siapa? Berapa kali?" Kali ini Sasuke melepaskan celana dalam Sakura. Jarinya berputar tak beraturan di permukaan kemaluan Sakura. Sedikit menekan namun tak sampai masuk.

"Pacarku dulu. Beberapa kali." Nafas Sakura memburu. Dia merasa semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Berapa banyak pacarmu? Berapa kali di masuki?"

"Kau cerewet. Cepat masuk saja. Seperti kau tak pernah memasuki vagina gadis lain saja." Ketus Sakura tak sabaran. Sasuke terkekeh lalu memasukkan satu jarinya hingga tiga jarinya ke milik Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang, melengkungkan tubuhnya meminta lebih.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin bercinta denganku." Ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam Sakura.

"Aaaaah haaaah. Ghost, kau nikmat Sasuke."

"Itu memang aku. Jadi, kau sangat ingin bercinta denganku?" Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Haah haah tentu saja. Jika bisa ku potong milikmu dan membiarkannya di dalamku selamanya." racau Sakura.

"Uh kau sangat mengerikan Sakura." Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya dan menghentakkan masuk dengan kuat. Itu di lakukan beberapa kali membuat Sakura menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ooh Sasu aku keluaaaaar hah hah." Wajah Sakura merah padam menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

"Aku belum Sakura." Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menungging dan memasukinya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menghentak Sakura dengan cepat dan kuat. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk demi menggenggam kedua payudara gadis itu yang menggantung indah.

"Oh oooh Sasu..." Rintih Sakura. Miliknya terasa nikmat di hentak Sasuke. Di tambah remasan di kedua payudaranya. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"Kau suka ini?" Sasuke melambatkan temponya membuat Sakura mengerang frustasi.

"Hm. Lebih cepat."

"Seperti ini?" Sasuke kembali menghentaki Sakura dengan cepat hingga gadis itu mengerang. Tak lama kemudian mereka mengerang panjang bersamaan menikmati klimaks yang datang bersamaan.

"Oooh." Pekik Sakura ketika Sasuke menjilati miliknya. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerang merasakan nikmat lidah Sasuke.

"Gadis nakal, waktunya masuk lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Dan pria itu langsung melebarkan kaki Sakura yang terlentang lemas di lantai.

"Aaaaahh ooooh Sasukeeeee." Kini lubangnya sudah kembali di hentaki Sasuke. Meski lemas dan lelah nyatanya Sakura menyukai ini. Sasuke di dalamnya. Selamat bersenang-senang.

End...


	3. Chapter 6

Buat siapapun yang merasa tersinggung dengan OS6 kemarin, aku minta maaf. Sama sekali tak ada unsur kesengajaan. Hanya sebuah tulisan abal-abal yang aku tak sangka berefek. Dan buat yang mencaci isi akun ini, silahkan tinggalkan akun ini. Tak ada paksaan untuk tetap di sini.

.

.

.

Pilihan terbaik...

.

.

.

Sakura menatap nanar hamparan salju yang di lewati kereta kudanya. Hari ini dia di serahkan sebagai tawanan pada klan Uchiha. Demi meredakan perang dan membuat perjanjian damai klan Haruno dan klan Uchiha saling menyerahkan tawanan. Dan Sakura sebagai putri bungsu klan Haruno menjadi pilihan terbaik. Tawanan memang seharusnya yang di nilai bisa merugikan. Sedangkan dari klan Uchiha menyerahkan putri sulung dari selir utama klan Uchiha.

"Selamat datang di kediaman klan Uchiha Sakura-hime." Sakura hanya tersenyum menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Dia di antar ke kediaman yang di khususkan untuknya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang berubah dari kehidupannya. Tetap membosankan dan terlalu tenang. Hanya saja saat ini dia berada di tempat asing yang pasti suatu saat akan menjadi berbahaya baginya.

"Sakura-hime, tuan Uchiha Sasuke berkunjung." Ucap pelayan yang di berikan untuknya dari luar kamar. Dengan cepat Sakura bergerak duduk di balik tirai. Tak lama kemudian pintu kediamannya terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria. Pelayannya menutup kembali pintunya dan membiarkan mereka saling berhadapan hanya berdua. Dan hanya di halangi tirai tipis.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sakura menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebentar.

"Ku pikir seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, selamat datang di klan Uchiha. Aku mewakili kakakku datang mengunjungimu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap siluet di balik tirai. Yang berada di ruangan ini bersamanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi sang kepala keluarga, pimpinan klan. Pria yang terkenal dengan kekejaman dan ketampanannya.

"Ah ya. Anda membuat saya tersanjung." sekali lagi Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau terlalu formal? Ku pikir kita seumuran." Entah kenapa ucapan pria di seberangnya itu terasa aneh di telinganya. Bukankah memang seharusnya kita bicara sopan pada tuannya. Tanpa kecuali. Apa boleh Sakura merasa dia sebagai pengecualian?

"Ku pikir itu tak sopan." Ucap Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Mungkin pria ini hanya kejam saat di medan perang saja. Mungkin pria ini sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari semua rumor yang beredar.

"Dan kau sudah melakukannya." Kali ini Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sungguh dia tak menyangka akan ada hal menarik di kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah hari itu Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura secara rutin. Dari mulai dua minggu sekali menjadi seminggu sekali. Lalu menjadi tiga hari sekali. Dan akhirnya menjadi setiap sore hari. Mereka banya bercerita. Dari kehidupan Sakura saat berada di kediaman klan Haruno sampai saat-saat Sasuke berada di medan perang. Sakura selalu tersenyum senang dan sedikit berdandan meski Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karna terhalang tirai. Bahkan Sakura selalu memakai wewangian favoritnya.

"Sakura-hime, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di taman? Ku pikir kau akan bosan jika terus berada di kediamanmu ini." Sakura tersenyum senang. Benar, ini sudah empat bulan dan dia hampir lupa jika dia nyaris tak pernah keluar dari kediaman ini selain saat pimpinan klan ingin bertemu.

"Tentu saja, jika itu tak menjadi masalah." Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu. Ku rasa kepala keluarga tak akan keberatan." Mendengar itu perlahan Sakura menarik tirai terbuka. Dengan senyum malu-malu dia beranjak ke arah Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura memperlihatkan dirinya dengan jelas. Ada kekhawatiran di sudut hatinya jika saja Sasuke tak menyukainya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia tak memikirkan hal itu? Sasuke hanya bersikap baik pada putri yang menjadi tawanan.

Mereka melangkah santai menuju taman. Sasuke menunjukkan pemandangan cantik taman belakang kastil yang di miliki Uchiha. Dan Sakura mengaguminya. Mereka berdiri di jembatan yang membelah sebuah danau dengan bunga teratai di permukaannya.

"Seharusnya aku meminta ijin mengitari tempat ini lebih awal." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau benar." Sakura terpana melihat senyum menawan Sasuke yang di tertangkap netranya. Berbicara dengan pria ini terasa menyenangkan. Dan lebih menyenangkan saat Sakura bisa melihatnya secara langsung hari ini. "Aku tak bisa mengunjungimu lagi Sakura-hime."

Sakura tersentak menatap pria raven di sampingnya. Ada denyutan nyeri yang mendera dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dunianya akan runtuh. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada teratai yang menguncup di bawahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia merasa kehilangan. Dia tak berhak merasakan ini. Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura sudah terlalu terbuasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Apa yang akan di lakukannya saat Sasuke tak ada nanti?

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku hanya akan pergi berperang." Mendengar itu justru membuat perasaan Sakura tersayat. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergetar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan pria yang setiap hari bersamanya ini.

"Kenapa berperang?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ini bukan urusannya, Sakura tahu. Hanya saja jika bisa dia ingin kepastian Sasuke kembali.

"Klan Akasuna melanggar perintah larangan berperang." Kecemasan Sakura bertambah. Akasuna adalah kerabat dekat Haruno. Bagaimana jika hal yang sangat buruk terjadi antara Uchiha dan Haruno? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Pada Sasuke?

"Bukankah itu aneh? Mereka melanggar perintah untuk berperang, dan sekarang Uchiha akan memerangi mereka. Akhirnya hanya ada peperangan." Gumam Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang di tertawakan pria di sampingnya. Meski begitu dia hanya diam bergumul dengan kecemasannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berada di kediamannya. Sakura masih betah menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di luar ruangan. Entah karna apa, Sasuke melangkah masuk. Memerintahkan pelayan menutup pintu dan menunggu di luar.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Sakura-hime. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Maaf." Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia tahu, dia tak berhak untuk ini. Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran hanya akan membuat kekacauan.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke meraih wajahnya. Membuatnya menatap pria itu. Memaksa Sakura mempercayainya dengan manik sekelam malam miliknya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. Semakin menatap pria itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Ku mohon, kembalilah dengan selamat." Bisik Sakura. Air matanya sudah menetes, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menghapunya.

"Aku akan kembali. Sakura-hime, bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sakura ingin tertawa. Dia yakin Sasuke tahu jika dia tak boleh mengeluh apapun yang terjadi. Sakura hanya seorang tawanan yang tak berhak menyuarakan pendapatnya pada tuan rumah. Meski begitu, Sakura senang Sasuke bertanya. Dengan malu Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Hanya dengan isyarat itu Sakura merasa dunianya berubah. Rasa Sasuke di bibirnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya meleleh. Sakura merasa tak sanggup tapi juga tak ingin mengakhiri ini. Perasaan egoisnya mulai bersemi. Sakura ingin memiliki pria ini untuknya sendiri. Tanpa selir yang biasa di miliki para pria. Sakura tak rela berbagi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Emerald Sakura tak bisa teralih dari onix yang semakin membuatnya takut kehilangan. Sekali lagi pria itu membuat Sakura senang dengan memberikan kecupan kecil beberapa kali di bibir dan kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aku akan kembali, Sakura-hime. Untukmu. Untuk meminangmu." Ucap Sasuke saat mengecup dahi Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura menangis. Bukan karna cemas atau apapun. Kini tangisnya karna bahagia dan haru.

"Aku akan menunggu." Sahut Sakura lirih.

Sakura berjalan ke jembatan di tengah danau di ikuti pelayan yang di tugaskan untuk menjaganya. Ini hari ke lima sejak Sasuke pergi berperang. Sakura dengar peperangan terjadi begitu sengit. Terlalu banyak korban. Dan ada kemungkinan berlangsung lebih lama karna beberapa klan bawahan Uchiha dan Akasuna ikut menatap ke langit yang mendung. Dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Kapan perang berakhir dan mereka bisa duduk tenang sembari mengobrol lagi.

"Ada kabar apa Ayame-san?" Tanya Sakura di hari ke lima belas peperangan. Ayame akan selalu memberinya kabar terbaru yang dia dapatkan dari pelayan nyonya utama, pelayan para selir ataupun pelayan para putri Uchiha.

"Sakura-hime, ku rasa ini bukan berita baik." Sakur menatap Ayame yang gelisah. Itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran. Berita buruk apa yang membuat perang begitu lama.

"Katakan saja Ayame-san. Seburuk apapun aku tetap ingin tahu."

"Sakura-hime, klan Haruno murka saat menantu mereka, tuan Akasuna Sasori terbunuh. Mereka menyatakan perang dengan membunuh Koyuki-hime." Tubuhku bergetar mendengarnya. Mereka membunuh putri Uchiha yang bertukar dengan Sakura. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ayahnya sangat mencintai Sasori, tapi apa ayahnya mencintainya juga? Atau klan Haruno sudah lupa jika Sakura di sini?

"Sakura-hime anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sembari melangkah ke kamarnya meninggalkan pelayannya. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Klan Haruno rela mengorbankannya demi perdamaian dan sekarang melupakannya demi perang. Yang lebih membuat Sakura terpukul, klan Uchiha pasti tak akan membiarkan Sasuke meminangnya. Dia tak akan pernah bersama Sasuke. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Kaburkah? Atau tetap di sini menunggu kematian?

Hari ke tiga puluh lima Sasuke datang ke kediamannya. Sakura terpaku di depan pintu melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tak serapi dulu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah namun masih sempat menyunggingkan senyum manis. Dengan airmata yang menetes satu persatu Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Biar saja dia sangat lancang dan tidak sopan kali ini. Dia sangat merindukan pria ini.

"Ku dengar Koyuki-hime di bunuh klan Haruno?" Tanya Sakura lirih saat mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Jemarinya saling meremas khawatir.

"Ya." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Dengan wajah merah akan menangis Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Kali ini giliranku bukan?" Bisik Sakura parau.

"Ya Sakura-hime. Dan aku akan menemanimu." Wajah Sakura pias menatap pria yang terlihat amat serius mengucapkan hal menakutkan itu. Dengan kuat Sakura menggeleng. Airmatanya semakin deras.

"Jangan seperti itu."

"Kau tak suka bersamaku?" Kali ini Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Menatap emeralnya membujuk. Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin bersamamu, tapi jika kau harus mati... rasanya terlalu menyakitkan." Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan Sakura merasakan dadanya makin sesak.

.

.

.

.

Manik emerald itu menatap girang sosok yang semakin mendekat di kejauhan. Di tinggalkannya anyaman yang belum selesai demi menyambut pria tercintanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya bersimbah keringat membawa kayu bakar.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Sambut Sakura.

"Ah Tadaima..."

Saat itu Itachi membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang menghianati klan dengan mencintai putri klan musuh. Dengan tegas Itachi menebas ikatan rambut Sasuke. Memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan membiarkan Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi jauh dari Uchiha. Membiarkan Sasuke hidup dengan pilihannya. Bersama Sakura. Mereka sekarang bukan lagi bagian dari Uchiha ataupun Haruno. Mereka hanyalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ah jangan lupakan kehidupan baru yang bersemayam di perut Sakura.


	4. Chapter 7

Troublemaker...

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari saudagar kaya yang terkenal jenius dan ambisius. Dia tak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Dia akan melakukan hal-hal gila di luar kewajaran yang mencengangkan demi mendapatkan apapun keinginannya. Dan sekarang pria raven dengan kepercayaan diri berlebihan itu sedang melihat seseorang yang dengan pasti di inginkannya.

"Itachi, itu siapa?" Sulung Uchiha itu hanya bisa menarik nafas lelah. Sasuke kelebihan rasa percaya diri dan otak, tapi sangat minim sopan santun.

"Haruno Sakura-hime, putri menteri kanan Haruno Kizashi. Jangan berpikir apapun tentangnya. Dia akan di jadikan selir oleh pangeran Gaara." Itachi selalu memberikan peringatan yang di perlukan untuk otak bebal Sasuke. Dia jenius, tapi bebal. Tak bisa membedakan zona yang bisa di jamahnya dan zona terlarang untuknya. Iya, itu Sasuke. Yang selalu membuat Itachi nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Calon selir? Sayang sekali. Awww." Sasuke mengaduh saat Itachi memberikan pukulan keras di kepalanya dan juga pelototan yang sama sekali tak seram bagi Sasuke. "Ck, di pesta yang berisik ini siapa yang akan mendengar." Gerutu Sasuke sembari melangkah menghampiri Akasuna Sasori, putra menteri kiri sekaligus sepupu sang pangeran.

"Hei." Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah menepuk punggung Sasori yang sedang menenggak minumannya dan membuat pria itu tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk kau gila!" Desis Sasori tajam.

"Bahasa Sasori-san, Bahasa." Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. Sasori hanya berdecak kesal. Dia di peringatkan oleh pria paling tak tahu aturan. Sangat mengesalkan. "Sasori, bantu aku."

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Desah Sasori. Dia selalu terseret dalam masalah, kadang bahkan cukup serius hanya karena keinginan konyol Sasuke. Kalau bisa Sasori ingin berhenti berteman dengan pria bar-bar ini. Tapi sayangnya kadang tingkah Sasuke bisa menjadi hiburan untuknya yang sering stres karena bekerja di pemerintahan.

"Aku menginginkan Haruno Sakura." Dan Sasori tersedak lagi.

"Kau gila." Desisnya tajam. "Menjadikan pangeran saingan sama saja menyerahkan leher kita pada algojo."

"Ah pangeran curang sekali, harusnya dia bersaing dengan adil tanpa menggunakan kekuasaan dong. Toh daripada jadi selir yang tak memiliki hak atas pangeran lebih baik jadi istriku, satu-satunya istriku." Sasori menggeleng tak percaya mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Pria ini kelewat berani atau bebal. Sasori ingat saat Sasuke berpura-pura gila saat turun surat perintah untuknya agar bekerja di pemerintahan. Wajar jika pemerintah menginginkan lulusan terjenius. Hanya Sasuke yang gila karna menolaknya. Sasuke juga pernah membuat mereka berdua nyaris di penjara karna melukis putri menteri keuangan yang setengah telanjang saat berendam di kolam khusus putri para menteri. Dan akhirnya Sasorilah yang bertunangan dengan putri itu karna tak akan ada pria yang mau menjadikan putri yang tubuh telanjangnya tersebar ke mana-mana. Dan sekarang, dia akan berpotensi kehilangan lehernya jika mengikuti Sasuke.

"Demi apapun jangan libatkan aku. Aku bukan temanmu sampai keinginan gilamu hilang." Sasori beranjak menjauhi Sasuke yang ternganga mendengar ucapannya. Dia tak peduli, kini dia sadar Sasuke lebih berbahaya daripada perampok gunung untuknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Meski sendirian dia tetap harus semangat mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Ini hanya masalah tenaga yang berkurang bukan otak yang berkurang.

Saat Sasuke berjalan-jalan di pasar untuk menemukan sedikit inspirasi demi keinginannya, manik kelamnya menangkap sosok yang begitu mencolok. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang selembut sutra saat tertiup angin, kimono merahnya yang indah juga emerald yang seolah mengikatnya. Sasuke semakin yakin jika dia sangat menginginkan gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sakura-hime." Sasuke menunduk hormat. Bagaimanapun dia harus membuat gadis ini melihatnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan..."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke memberitahu namanya. Sakura tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat Sasuke nyaris gila.

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Itu kalimat terlarang yang membuat Sasuke sangat berniat menjerat Sakura. Dan dengan senyum menawan Sakura tak menyadari apapun yang berkeliaran di kepala Sasuke.

Pertemuan singkat yang membuat Sasuke memeras otak memikirkan cara bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Dan ya, akhirnya dia di sini. Mengendap-endap bagai maling di kediaman Haruno. Ini sangat bahaya. Lehernya yang jadi taruhan jika tertangkap. Dan juga nama baik Uchiha. Tapi hal bagus tentu butuh pengorbanan yang besar.

Setelah memeriksa sana sini akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kamar Sakura. Dengan hati-hati dia menyelinap. Langkahnya melambat saat melihat Sakura yang terlelap dengan cantiknya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia benar-benar tak rela jika gadis ini menjadi selir pangeran serakah itu. Harusnya dia cukup memilih satu wanita, kenapa harus banyak?

"Kyaa... hmmmpf." Sasuke reflek membungkam Sakura yang akan berteriak. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Ssshhhtt ini aku, jangan berteriak. Aku tak berniat memperkosamu." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melotot. Tentu saja gadis itu berpikir jika Sasuke tadinya memikirkan apa yang di sanggahnya. "Tenang, oke? Kita bicara baik-baik."

Sakura mengernyit tak percaya betapa sintingnya pria ini. Tengah malam, menyelinap ke kamarnya, dengan pakaian penjahat, sisi mananya yang bisa di pandang baik-baik. Tapi gadis itu tahu dia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengangguk untuk saat ini.

"Bagus." Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya. Sakura segera beringsut menjauhi pria tampan bermental horor itu. "Jadi kenapa kau terbangun?" Dan tanpa sopan santun, itu jelas.

"Bukankah yang lebih tepat, kenapa anda di sini tuan Uchiha?" Sakura menahan diri agar tak mengumpat. Keluarganya tak pernah mengajarkan itu padanya. Dalam keadaan apapun. Prilaku menunjukkan derajatmu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Karna besok kau akan di bawa ke istana, jadi ku pikir aku harus memastikan satu hal. Apa kau menyukai pangeran?" Emerald itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat lancang bukan?"

"Bagus. Kau tak menyukainya. Kalau begitu besok aku akan membuatmu gagal jadi selir dan meminangmu." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menganga mendengar ucapan tak terduga Sasuke. Dia sering mendengar rumor tentang pria ini dari teman-temannya. Dan sekarang dia tahu, jika Sasuke Uchiha lebih gila dari rumor yang beredar.

"A... apa..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke mengecup sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah menerima semua perlakuan tak lazim dari pria tak lazim.

"Sampai jumpa besok, istriku." Dan Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengerang marah. Baru kali ini ada pria yang mampu membuatnya marah hanya dalam beberapa menit. Sakura meremas selimutnya cemas dengan apa yang terjadi esok.

Keesokan paginya seluruh kota gempar dengan beredarnya lukisan telanjang Haruno Sakura. Bukan setengah telanjang, tapi benar-benar telanjang dengan gaya erotis. Kepala keluarga tentu saja sangat murka. Apa lagi saat pangeran membatalkan niatnya menjadikan Sakura selir. Di tambah gunjingan dari sana sini yang membuat Sakura terpojok.

"Sungguh itu bukan sakura, ayah." Bantah Sakura ke sekian kalinya dengan suara bergetar. Kemarahan ayahnya terasa membunuhnya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa semua orang mudah percaya dengan lukisan sialan itu.

"Di sini yang bisa melukis dengan sedetil dan seindah ini hanyalah para ahli, Sakura-hime. Dan wajahmu itu tak pernah di lihat khalayak umum. Jadi siapa yang bisa mengada-ada? Tak ada orang bermartabat yang melakukan hal sekeji ini." Sakura terdiam menelan isakannya. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakan jika ada pria berotak gila yang menyusup ke kamarnya. Entah kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan keselamatan pria brengsek yang membuatnya menjadi aib keluarga.

"Bersyukurlah ayah menggunakan jasa ayah selama mengabdi agar pangeran mengampunimu. Tak mengirimu ke tiang gantungan." Lirih Kizashi yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Dia tak bersalah. Seharusnya semuanya baik-baik saja jika saja dia tak bertemu dengan pria gila itu. Meski melaporkan insiden penyusupan Sasuke, itu hanya akan di anggap sebagai masalah lain yang tak berkaitan. Hanya menambah sakit kepala Sakura nantinya.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menerima pinangan keluarga Uchiha padamu. Tak akan ada lagi yang mau meminangmu selain mereka." Ucap Kizashi semakin lirih seolah putus asa.

Sementara itu, Sakura menggeram dalam diam. Dia berjanji akan membantai habis Uchiha Sasuke. Pria brengsek yang gila. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, dia akan menghindari pria itu. Sakura pikir rumor tentangnya berlebihan, ternyata justru terlalu baik.

Entah bagaimana semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Sekarang pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura di adakan. Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa semua orang bisa tersenyum pada penjahat yang sesungguhnya. Senyum pria itu tak lagi menawan untuknya, tapi menggelikan. Sakura mengerang jengkel hingga membuat ibunya menegurnya. Lihat, pria itu membuat Sakura penuh kesalahan sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau memang gila, tapi tak ku sangka kau segila ini dengan mengelabui Pangeran dan keluarga Haruno. Jadi, katakan padaku tubuh siapa yang kau gambar?" Bisik Sasori.

"Itu imajinasiku. Lagi pula berterima kasihlah karna sekarang kau memiliki teman senasib. Kita ini pria baik hati yang menampung gadis beraib. Awww." Rintih Sasuke saat merasakan kepalanya di pukul seseorang. Dua pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang melotot garang.

"Terima kasih sudah menampung gadis beraib. Oh jangan pernah bermimpi tentang malam pengantin. Karna aku akan mengebirimu setelah pesta ini." Desis Sakura lalu menjauh. Lihatkan, sekarang dia menjadi sangat tidak sopan. Tapi mungkin itu yang di butuhkan untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

"Ah seperti dia bisa menolak pesonaku saja." Ucap Sasuke sembari tertawa remeh. Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kepercayaan diri sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke dua puluh setelah pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan ke dua puluh kalinya Sasuke datang ke kediaman Akasuna hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal yang membuat Sasori menyeringai senang.

"Kau tahu, dia bahkan menyimpan pisau di balik pakaiannya. Memangnya dia mau tidur atau mau perang?" Yap awal omelan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau belum bisa menyentuhnya?" Pertanyaan yang sama dari Sasori sejak lima belas hari lalu.

"Bagaimana menyentuhnya jika tubuhnya penuh senjata. Dia tidak hanya menggertak. Kulit mulusku sudah merasakan goresan pisau sialannya. Jangankan menyentuhnya, melihat kulit di balik pakaiannya saja belum. Aaaaaarrrrgggghhh aku ini seorang suami, harus sampai kapan aku perjaka? Apa yang harus ku ceritakan pada Itachi? Ini memalukan... blabla..."

Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengarkan curahan hati seorang pria tengil. Setidaknya sekarang tak ada hal gila yang di pikirkan Sasuke selain istri luar biasanya.

End...


	5. Chapter 8

Liburan sialan...

.

.

Hentakkan musik cadas memekakkan telinga membuat Sakura menggerutu. Hey, mereka akan pergi liburan, bukan ke neraka. Kenapa musik pengantarnya harus mengerikan seperti ini. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa para pria di dalam mobil ini sangat menyukai musik yang bahkan Sakura tak tahu apa yang di nyanyikan.

"Woy Rin, ganti kek musiknya. Pengang telinga gue." Teriak Sakura pada Karin yang duduk di depan.

"Nikmati ajalah Ra." Sahut Karin cuek sembari membuka bungkus cemilan yang baru.

Sakura berdecak. Apanya yang bisa di nikmati. Sampai cemilan habis juga tetap saja tak ada enak-enaknya musik ini. Sakura melengos saat Tayuya yang duduk di sampingnya terkekeh mengejeknya. Harusnya Sakura tak pernah ikut acara liburan mereka. Gadis itu merasa dia sama sekali tak cocok di sini.

Saat menjelang sore mereka berhenti di rumah makan satu-satunya yang mereka jumpai. Sakura tak tahu sebenarnya tujuan mereka kemana mengingat sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati hanya ada pohon, tanpa ada rumah yang terlihat.

Sakura memakan pesanannya dengan malas-malasan. Selain karna tak terlalu lapar, juga karna rasa tak nyaman yang mulai menggerogotinya. Di sebut liburanpun justru membuatnya gelisah seperti ini. Tak ada senangnya sama sekali. Sakura menghela nafas, seharusnya dia memang tak ikut saat Karin mengajaknya.

"Buang tampang mengenaskan lo itu. Kita liburan Sakura, bukan pergi ke neraka." Ucap Karin. Ah ya, Karin ini sepupu Sakura. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga Sakura. Hanya saja sekolahnya berbeda dengan gadis pink itu. Dia mengajak Sakura libur bersamanya karna melihat Gadis pink itu tak ada rencana liburan.

Selain Karin, ada dua gadis lagi yang liburan bersama mereka. Tayuya dan Koyuki, jelas mereka teman Karin. Lalu lima orang pria, Gaara, Sasori, Suigetsu, Sai dan Sasuke. Sakura tak mengenal mereka selain nama. Hanya jika sekali lihat, Sasori dan Suigetsu adalah pria berisik. Sedangkan tiga sisanya cenderung tenang. Yang mengejutkan si anak kembar Sai dan Sasuke. Mereka tenang namun berbeda. Sai selalu tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke selalu terlihat tak tertarik pada apapun. Teman-teman Karin terlalu aneh di mata Sakura.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mereka sampai di sebuah villa. Cukup mewah. Namun menurut Sakura tak ada daya tariknya sama sekali. Tak ada pemandangan laut atau pegunungan. Hanya sebuah villa di tengah hutan dengan kanal selebar dua meter yang mengelilinginya. Ah jangan lupakan jembatan kayu yang mengkhawatirkan saat di lewati.

"Di lantai satu ada empat kamar. Di lantai dua ada enam kamar. Jadi pilih sesuka kalian." Ucap Sasori riang. Sakura pikir Karin cukup pintar mencari pacar yang memiliki villa.

Sakura menatap jengah saat Karin bergelayut manja pada Sasori. Sepertinya mereka berniat menempati satu kamar di lantai dua. Apa itu tak terdengar berlebihan? Saat yang lain ribut memilih kamar di lantai dua, Sakura justru menarik kopernya masuk ke kamar di dekat dapur. Baginya tak masalah di lantai manapun. Asal tak mendengar hal-hal mengerikan. Seperti erangan Karin misalnya.

.

Erangan lembut lolos dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya menggeliat sebelum matanya terbuka. Sakura menyibak tirai membuat cahaya terang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melirik jam bawaannya di nakas. 09.15. Sakura mengerang. Ini salah Orang-orang di lantai dua yang masih sempatnya menghidupkan musik tak jelas. Sakura yakin mereka berjoget seperti cacing kepanasan hingga jam satu dini hari. Mereka sih jelas langsung tertidur karna kelelahan melakukan olah raga yang tak perlu. Tapi Sakura justru sakit kepala karna tidur terlalu larut yang akhirnya tak bisa tidur.

"Lo masak?" Tanya Sakura pada pria raven yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Tak ada pesan antar yang sampai ke sini, Sakura." Sakura berdecak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Maksud gue, kemana anak ceweknya?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap Sakura seolah menatap alien. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura sangat risih.

"Keluar. Dan ada yang baru bangun tidur." Lagi, Sakura berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apa yang salah dengan baru bangun tidur? Di sini dia sedang liburan. Bukan sedang mengambil hati mertua. Sialan. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil air mineral dalam kulkas dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura baru keluar setelah mandi dan mendengar keributan.

"Gimana kalo pelakunya masih ada di sana?" Ini suara Tayuya.

"Gak ada siapapun di sana Tayuya. Please jangan kacauin liburan kita gara-gara paranoid lo itu." Tegur Suigetsu.

"Tapi...bla bla..." Sakura pusing mendengarkan celotehan yang timpang tindih. Dia mendekati Karin yang sedang menenggak air mineral di dapur.

"Ada apaan sih?" Karin melirik Sakura. Dia menghela nafas dan memasukkan botol kembali ke kulkas.

"Kami gak sengaja nemuin gedung atau gudang gue gak tahu. Tempatnya serem. Ada tumpukan tulang belulang manusia gitu di sekitarannya. Dan... pokoknya seremlah." Sakura bergidik mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Kayak tempat buang mayat gitu?"

"Gue gak tahu. Tapi ada tulang yang kayaknya dagingnya baru aja di pereteli. Sumpah, gue mual kalo ingat itu." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa gelisah. Ucapan Karin seperti membenarkan kemungkinan jika pelakunya masih ada di situ. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di kening Sakura.

"Gak usah parnoan. Kita rame-rame di sini. Dan lagi anak-anak cowok tadi udah periksa sekitaran situ. Dan gak ada siapa-siapa. Kemungkinan pelakunya udah gak ada." Tetap saja, itu sama sekali tak membuat Sakura tenang. Terutama masih ada kata 'kemungkinan'. Meski begitu Sakura hanya diam.

Sepertinya situasinya kembali membaik, mengingat keberisikan luar biasa yang terjadi di lantai dua. Iya, mereka seperti menyulap tempat itu jadi diskotik. Sakura memang tak menyukai kebiasaan teman-teman Karin, tapi dia menikmati suasana ini. Mereka begitu cepat menciptakan suasana ceria lagi.

Sakura berdiri di balkon kamar Karin dan Sasori, memandang gerimis yang mulai menyelimuti. Di dalam sana terlalu berisik. Telinga Sakura tak kuat mendengarnya. Keningnya mengernyit saat Sasuke ikut berdiri di sampingnya memandang gerimis. Pria itu begitu serius memandang kejauhan, padahal hanya ada ke gelapan. Atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gedung yang di ceritakan mereka?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Apa pria ini sedang meminta pendapatnya? Semacam diskusi? Atau hanya basa-basi?

"Gue khawatir tempat itu gak kosong. Pengennya cepet pulang." Jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap kejauhan.

"Ku pikir kau benar. Aku lebih suka memastikan semuanya aman daripada tantangan." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan serius Sasuke.

"Lo semacam orang yang gak suka ambil resiko?"

"Hn."

"Gue heran, kenapa lo bisa terjebak sama mereka yang jelas beda pemikiran sama lo?"

"Sama sepertimu. Hanya mengikuti ajakan Sai."

Mereka terdiam. Musik di dalam masih menggema melebihi batas. Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, semua orang seperti nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan malas Sakura masuk dan mematikan musik yang baginya menyebalkan. Suasana sunyi membuat tujuh orang yang kelelahan setelah loncat kesana-kemari itu terlelap. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan membiarkan mereka tidur di kamar Karin.

.

Sakura melirik jam di atas nakasnya saat mendengar bunyi gerisik sesuatu menggesek tanah basah. 02.30. Terlalu dini. Setelah mengucek matanya dan menghidupkan lampu, Sakura menyibak tirai jendela. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca berusaha melihat situasi di luar. Sayangnya bunyi itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dahinya berkerut tanda berpikir. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai dua. Apapun yang membuatnya takut tak boleh terjadi.

Sakura menghela nafas lega saat Karin masih terlelap di pelukan Sasori. Oke, mungkin benar ucapan Karin. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Sakura menutup pintu kamar Karin perlahan. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, niatnya ingin melanjutkan tidur. Hanya saja suara gemerisik yang Sakura yakin berasal dari gesekan sesuatu dan tanah itu kembali terdengar saat Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya. Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan pendengarannya. Dan meski semakin samar suara itu jelas ada, Sakura tak sedang berhalusinasi. Kali ini Sakura tak begitu berani untuk memastikannya sendiri. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya Sakura berlari ke kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Sasuke.

"Sas... Sasuke... Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura panik sembari menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Butuh dua menit baru pria itu muncul dari balik pintu. Dahinya berkerut melihat Sakura yang panik.

"Ku pikir aku tak kesiangan Sakura." Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan konyol pria tanpa senyum di depannya.

"Gue denger suara sesuatu atau seseorang atau apapun di seret. Ini bukan halusinasi, oke. Apapun yang lo pikirin terserah, yang penting percaya sama gue. Ada sesuatu yang janggal, kita harus periksa dan pastikan semuanya baik-baik aja." Paksa Sakura.

"Oke, pergilah ganti baju dulu."

"Sumpah, lo ngomongin yang gak penting banget ya. Kita harus..."

"Kau bisa di perkosa jika memaksa keluar seperti ini Sakura." Potong Sasuke. Sakura menatap pakaian tidurnya dan memucat. Sasuke benar, jika dia seperti ini mungkin dia akan berakhir di perkosa sebelum memastikan apapun.

Dengan cepat Sakura melesat ke kamarnya. Berganti pakaian secara kilat dan mendatangi kamar Sasuke lagi. Mereka memutuskan keluar untuk memeriksa apapun yang di katakan Sakura. Sasuke tak mau membuat keributan dengan membangunkan semua orang untuk hal yang belum pasti.

Mereka menyusuri tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi asal bunyi yang di dengar Sakura. Setelah mengitari beberapa lama, Sasuke berhenti saat melihat seperti jejak manusia. Dan ada jejak seretan sesuatu yang tertumpuk dengan jejak kaki kanannya.

"Mungkin kau benar Sakura, ada seseorang yang kemari. Masalahnya apa yang di seret orang ini?" Sakura ikut mengamati jejak-jejak yang mengarah semakin ke dalam hutan. Mengingat cerita tadi siang membuat tubuh Sakura meremang.

"Gimana kalo yang di seret itu orang?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dia tak berharap tebakannya benar. Tapi firasatnya semakin memburuk. Sakura ingin langsung memaksa Karin pulang.

"Orang tidak akan meninggalkan jejak sekecil ini Sakura." Sasuke benar. Tapi sekejap kemudian Sakura menatap Sasuke intens. Entah kenapa pria itu selalu menyertakan namanya di ujung kalimat. Itu bukan masalah, hanya saja terasa aneh. Tapi akan lebih aneh jika Sakura mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di pikirkan.

"Kita harus paksa mereka pulang besok. Ini udah gak lucu. Terlalu horor." Ucap Sakura sembari melangkah di sisi Sasuke yang berjalan kembali ke villa. Sakura akui dia memang penakut, tapi apa salahnya dengan penakut. Terlalu berani kadang justru membuat celaka.

Karna tak bisa tidur lagi, Sakura menemani Sasuke yang membuat Sarapan. Pria itu terlihat terlalu sempurna. Sakura ragu ada yang tak bisa di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Saat sarapan selesai jam menjukkan pukul 05.28. Satu persatu penghuni lantai atas turun dan duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Untung lo ajak Sasu, Sai. Kalo gak tiap hari kita bakal perang dulu baru makan." Celetuk Tayuya yang membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Dia gak murah. Gue kehilangan separo tabungan demi ngajak dia." Gerutu Sai yang hanya di tertawakan oleh yang lain.

Di saat seperti ini Sakura merasa semuanya berjalan normal. Tak ada keinginan pulang. Hanya saja wajahnya memucat saat tak menemukan salah satu dari mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Sakura mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dengan gugup. Setelah melegakan tenggorokannya dengan air, dia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tayuya mana ya?"

"Gak lihat. Gue bangun langsung ke sini. Mungkin aja dia ke kamar mandi." Sahut Karin.

"Dih jorok amat lu. Masuk lagi semua iler lu." Cibir Koyuki karna gadis berkacamata itu tak cuci muka lebih dulu.

"Biarin iler gue ini."

"Biar gue cari Tayuya dulu." Sakura meletakkan sendoknya dan beranjak. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa mendingin mengingat hal buruk yang bisa terjadi.

"Biar aja kali Ra, mungkin masih boker." Celetuk sai.

"Gila lo. Ini meja makan bro, mual gue dengernya." Protes Gaara.

Sakura mengabaikan segala kebisingan di belakangnya. Dia naik kelantai dua menahan tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Dengan panik Sakura memeriksa semua kamar mandi yang ada di tiap kamar di lantai dua. Dia sangat berharap Tayuya pingsan atau apapun yang jelas ada di villa ini. Wajah Sakura semakin pucat saat memeriksa semua ruangan di lantai satu. Semua ruangan tanpa kecuali dan hasilnya nihil. Tayuya tak ada di manapun.

"Lo kenapa sih Ra, gak mungkin banget Tayuya ada di lantai satu." Celetuk Karin yang membantu Koyuki membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Justru itu, TAYUYA GAK ADA DI MANAPUN!" Jerit Sakura frustasi membuat Karin dan Koyuki menghentikan pekerjaannya. Bahkan semua orang sekarang memandang Sakura yang hampir menangis.

"Tenang Ra, tenang oke. Mungkin aja Tayuya keluar bentar." Karin meletakkan piring di tangannya dan mendekati sepupunya di ikuti Koyuki.

"Gila lo. Dia keluar mau ngapain? Mau kemana? Gak masuk akal banget ocehan lo. Asal lo tahu, di luar ada jejak orang mencurigakan yang nyeret sesuatu. Liburan ini udah gak lucu. Gue gak mau tau, lo bakal pulang sama gue!" Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya mengabaikan segala tanda tanya yang mengaung di luar sana. Dia membereskan semua pakaiannya. Dia harus pulang sekarang.

"Sakura." Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke yang masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gue pengen pulang. Gue takut banget. Gue... hiks..." Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya yang justru mengalir lebih deras. Dia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Mereka gila. Gak mikir kalo di luar sana mungkin ada orang asing yang bertanggung jawab sama tumpukan tulang manusia, dan sekarang Tayuya hilang. Kenapa mereka masih gak mau pulang." Isak Sakura frustasi.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan segala ke khawatiran Sakura. Menunggu gadis itu lebih tenang. Setelah Sakura lebih tenang, dia mendudukkannya di ranjang. Sementara Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di depan gadis itu. Menatapnya hati-hati.

"Dengar Sakura, kepanikanmu hanya akan membuat semuanya ikut panik. Kita akan segera pulang."

"Beneran?"

"Ya setelah menemukan Tayuya." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Sakura menghentikan protes yang akan di lontarkan gadis itu. "Kita tak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya begitu saja. Dia bagian dari kita, dan apa yang akan kita katakan pada keluarganya saat kita tak pulang bersamanya."

"Lo bilang lo gak suka ambil resiko." Desis Sakura tak terima. Sasuke diam menatap emerald yang menuntutnya. Hingga akhirnya pria raven itu menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya. Biar bagaimanapun kita tak bisa meninggalkannya selagi kita tak tahu di mana dia atau bagaimana keadaannya. Kita harus mempertimbangkan jika Tayuya kembali saat kita pulang."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Selain Sasuke dan Karin, sepertinya semua orang sepakat mencari Karin. Sakura jadi merasa dia yang terburuk diantara semuanya. Setelah berunding mereka sepakat mencari Tayuya di sekitar villa terlebih dahulu. Lewat dua jam mereka mengitari sekitaran villa dan tak menemukan gadis itu. Kesepakan baru di buat, mereka akan mengikuti jejak yang di temukan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah makan siang.

Sakura menutup wajahnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Saat ini semua orang berada di kamar masing-masing mempersiapkan apa yang perlu di bawa. Berjaga-jaga jika mereka kemalaman atau kemungkinan lainnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafas sebelum keluar dari kamarnya menggendong ransel.

"Semua akan baik-baik aja, Ra. Gue yakin." Ucap Karin memeluk Sakura singkat. Sayangnya keyakinan gadis berkacamata itu sama sekali tak menular kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti jejak yang ternyata menuju sebuah bangunan usang. Bangunan yang di ceritakan Karin dan yang lain kemarin. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Pikirannya kalut mengingat kemungkinan ada orang lain yang berbahaya di dalam sana. Berharap saja semua hanya kecemasan Sakura belaka, atau jika memang ada orang berbahaya cukup seorang. Karna dengan begitu mereka bisa menghajarnya beramai-ramai.

Bunyi derit pintu usang itu terasa memekakkan telinga. Sakura sontak menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau anyir dan busuk yang menguar bercampur bau lumut. Tak menyengat tapi cukup membuat perut Sakura bergejolak mual.

"Hoek... uhuk... uhuk... hoek." Sakura berlari sedikit menjauh dari yang lain. Tak ada yang keluar dari perutnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa tersiksa.

"Lo gak pa-pa Ra? Lo bisa nunggu di luar kalo gak kuat sama baunya. Soalnya makin ke dalem mungkin aja makin kuat lho baunya." Ucap Karin sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sakura.

"Gila lo. Ogah banget gue nunggu sendirian di luar." Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan. Iya, untuk kedua kalinya Sakura akui jika dia sangat penakut.

"Pakai ini, setidaknya mengurangi baunya." Sasuke menyodorkan masker pada Sakura. Dengan ragu Sakura menerima masker itu dan mengenakannya.

"Ngrepotin banget sih lo. Udah panikan sekarang bau kayak gini aja gak kuat." Cibir Koyuki.

Sakura mengabaikan gadis itu, dia lebih memilih mengikuti Gaara dan Sai yang sudah memimpin jalan. Cahaya senter bersilangan mengingat gedung ini tetap cenderung gelap meski siang hari. Sakura mengernyit jijik setiap melewati seperti jejak darah yang mengering. Atau sesuatu yang membusuk. Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, mereka sepakat membagi menjadi dua kelompok. Itu di lakukan agar lebih cepat menyelesaikan memeriksa seluruh ruangan di dalam gedung yang ternyata lebih luas dari perkiraan. Bisa di duga, hanya Sakuralah satu-satunya orang yang tak setuju dengan ide itu. Dan jelas semua orang tak akan mendengarkannya. Dan kengerian itu di mulai dengan teriakan melengking Karin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Mendengar itu, Gaara, Sasuke, Koyuki dan Sakura berlari kembali ke tempat mereka berpisah dengan rombongan Karin sebelumnya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang di tempatnya saat melihat Suigetsu kelojotan di gantung dengan kawat berduri. Sai dan Sasori sudah berlari menaiki tangga, mereka berteriak-teriak tak jelas tentang seseorang di atas sana yang menjerat leher Suigetsu.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Jerit ketiga gadis yang ada di situ saat melihat leher Suigetsu putus. Tubuh pria malang itu berdebam keras jatuh ke lantai, sementara kepalanya masih tersangkut di kawat berduri yang menjeratnya.

"Koyuki, tetap di sini!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat Koyuki semakin mundur dan berlari menjauh. Sakura tak suka situasi seperti ini. Dengan gemetaran dia menggenggam tangan sepupunya. Jika bisa selamat, Karin harus selamat bersamanya.

"mana Koyuki dan Gaara?" Tanya Sai saat kembali ke bawah.

"Koyuki berlari karna panik, sedangkan Gaara mengejarnya." Sahut Sasuke berusaha tenang meski jelas nada suaranya bergetar. "Berapa orang yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Satu." Jawab Sai yakin.

"Itu gak jadi jaminan kelo emang cuma ada satu orang di sini. Kali ini gue setuju sama Sakura, kita gak boleh berpencar." Ucap Sasori.

"Sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dan pulang." Tandas Sakura yang membuat semua orang memandangnya tak percaya. "Apa? Tadi kalian ngotot nyari Tayuya dan akhirnya Sui mati. Dia mati! Dan sekarang kalian mau nambah jumlah orang mati dengan nyari Gaara sama Koyuki? Aku gak mau."

"Tapi jelas Gaara sama Koyuki masih idup Ra. Kita gak bisa asal pulang dan ninggalin temen-temen." Protes Karin sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Sakura menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan paksa. Nafasnya terasa sesak karna amarah yang menghimpit dadanya. Kenapa semua orang berpikir teman dan teman seolah tak takut pada kematian.

" Kau bisa menunggu di sini, kami akan menemukan mereka dan kembali." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus.

Akhirnya mereka melangkah cepat menyusuri arah perginya Koyuki dan Gaara tadi. Sakura berjalan di urutan paling belakang. Dia sangat kesal melihat mereka semua mengambil resiko terlalu besar. Dan Sakura mengeluh saat mereka tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Gaara maupun Koyuki meski sudah menyusuri lorong cukup jauh.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat tersandung sesuatu yang berdenting saat membentur lantai. Dia menyenteri benda yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya senternya. Saat Sakura memungutnya ternyata itu sebuah gelang yang putus. Nafas gadis itu memburu saat melihat inisial liontinnya. K. Sakura tak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi dia sangat berharap ini bukan milik Koyuki.

Kepanikan Sakura semakin menjadi saat menyadari tak ada siapapun lagi di depannya. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari mengejar kemungkinan teman-temannya masih terlihat. Sayangnya terlalu banyak persimpangan dan sama sekali tak terlihat bayangan Karin dan yang lainnya. Hanya ada keremangan yang pekat.

Dengan nafas memburu Sakura terdiam berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berkali-kali mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'baik-baik saja'. Sakura tak terlalu mengerti alasan yang membuatnya kembali ke tempat menemukan gelang tadi. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sekarang dia tak memiliki satupun pilihan yang terlihat baik. Karna tadi teman-temannya berjalan lurus, Sakura memilih berbelok.

Jujur perasaannya mengatakan ini tak bagus, tapi kakinya tak mau berhenti melangkah. Setidaknya sampai matanya menangkap setitik cahaya yang bukan berasal dari senternya. Dengan cepat Sakura mematikan senternya. Kakinya yang gemetaran berusaha tak menimbulkan suara saat melangkah.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh." Deg. Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti mendengar jeritan yang kemungkinan milik Koyuki atau Tayuya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, sekali lagi dia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jeritan itu terdengar frustasi. Bukan kesakitan, melainkan seperti jijik akan sesuatu. Setelah menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi Sakura mendekati pintu setengah terbuka di depannya dengan hati-hati dan menyelinap masuk. Sakura berjongkok di dekat rak dengan tumpukan alat-alat dapur yang terlihat kusam. Dia mengintip dari celah-celah peralatan yang tak tersusun rapi.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya saat melihat Koyuki yang telanjang bulat terikat di meja, seorang pria berambut kusam yang wajahnya tak terlalu jelas sedang menghentaki gadis itu. Geraman nikmat pria itu bercampur dengan jeritan histeris Koyuki. Gadis itu sedang di perkosa. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Selagi mata Sakura menyusuri sekitarnya mencari sesuatu dalam keremangan, geraman klimaks pria itu terdengar.

Sakura mengintip lagi, di sana Koyuki tergolek lemas dengan nafas memburu. Tubuh Sakura meremang saat menyadari tangan, kaki dan leher gadis itu di belit kawat berduri yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan jika bergerak sedikit saja. Darah jelas sudah menghiasi pergelangan tangan dan kaki Koyuki. Bahkan Lehernyapun sudah berlumuran darah.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Nafas Sakura tercekat melihat pria itu menyayat payudara Koyuki. Sakura merasa akan mati melihat erangan pilu Koyuki saat dengan jelas pria itu memotong payudaranya.

"Bunuh aku. Toloooong!" Jerit Koyuki saat dengan entengnya pria itu memotong puting payudara sebelahnya.

Mendengar Koyuki yang menjerit sekarat justru membuat Sakura semakin gemetaran. Tangan Sakura kesana kemari mencari penopang tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga saat Koyuki kelojotan ketika pria itu membelah perut gadis malang itu. Tepat saat tangan pria itu merogoh jantung Koyuki dan menariknya putus, Koyuki berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu mati.

"Hah... hah..." Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya, bahkan nafasnya. Dia melangkah mundur saat pria itu berbalik dan memasukkan payudara, puting juga jantung Koyuki ke dalam panci di atas kompor.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, yang dia tahu dia harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Air matanya mengalir deras, membuat pandangannya memburam. Sakura terjatuh, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembek. Dengan nafas putus-putus dia memperhatikan sesuatu yang menempel di tangannya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura saat melihat gumpalan daging busuk dengan belatung-belatung yang menggeliat menempel di tangannya. Dengan panik Sakura mengusap-usapkan tangannya di tembok berusaha menghilangkan benda menjijikkan itu dari tangannya.

"Hoek... ohok..." Lagi, Sakura muntah-muntah. Kali ini semua makan siangnya keluar. Dengan lemas Sakura melangkah sembari tangannya bertopang pada dinding. Gadis itu berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Dia tak berani mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke wajah karna pasti bau benda menjijikkan itu menempel di tangannya. Sakura bahkan masih mengingat rasa benda itu di tangannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar jeritan di ujung lorong. Degup jantungnya berpacu, apa yang harus di lakukannya? Pergi ke arah sana sama saja menghampiri bahaya. Tapi menjauh juga tak memberikan jaminan Sakura selamat. Setidaknya dia akan bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya di sana. Dan juga Sakura harus memastikan Karin baik-baik saja. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat ke arah jeritan itu.

Sakura terbelalak saat melihat dua orang asing yang mengerikan mengayun-ayunkan senjatanya ke arah Karin dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Sasori sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Isi perutnya berhamburan di lantai berlumut menyebarkan bau anyir darah yang menyengat. Masker yang Sakura kenakan sama sekali tak berguna.

"Sakura, ayo!" Sakura yang masih shock hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menarik tangannya.

Mereka berempat berlari entah ke mana dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Saat Sasuke selesai mengunci pintu dan meletakkan meja dengan beberapa kursi di atasnya sebagai pengganjal tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Mereka berempat saling pandang.

"Gaara?" Ucap Sai pertama kali.

"Kemungkinan Gaara masih hidup..."

"Gak usah ngomongin kemungkinan lagi!" Jerit Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam berusaha menghentikan gemetar yang melanda dirinya. Sedangkan Karin menangisi Sasori di pojokan. "Udah cukup. Oke. Gara-gara semua kata kemungkinan itu kita jadi kayak gini. Gue gak mau mati. Cari jalan keluar dan pulang itu pilihan terbaik. Kita bisa bawa polisi ke sini. Itu lebih aman." Ucap Sakura frustasi. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Tangisnya pecah.

Sasuke dan Sai hanya saling pandang lalu menghela nafas. Situasi ini memang membuat frustasi. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu lagi lorong yang mana yang membawa mereka ke pintu keluar. Pilihan sepertinya telah meninggalkan mereka.

Brak. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada pintu. Brak. Brak. Gedoran itu membuat mereka waspada. Sai dan Sasuke mematahkan kaki meja dan membuat balok kayu itu sebagai senjata. Mereka semakin was-was saat melihat bayangan dua orang dari kaca kecil di pintu.

"Mereka berdua dan bersenjata. Ku pikir ini sedikit berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke tegang. Sakura menggeleng keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Gak. Ada satu lagi, gue lihat dia perkosa Koyuki. Dan dia juga mengiris..." Sakura menghela nafas tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang di lihatnya. "...dia membelah perut Koyuki waktu Koyuki masih idup." Ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dia menyadari apa yang di katakannya semakin memperburuk situasi. Tapi itu lebih baik agar mereka lebih bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk lainnya.

"Oke, jadi intinya kita gak tahu total jumlah mereka. Yang pasti jangan sampe kita terjebak di antara para monster yang sedang berkumpul." Ucap Sai. Genggamannya pada balok kayu semakin mengerat saat pintu itu seperti akan jebol.

Brak. Sasuke dan Sai langsung mengayunkan balok sekuat tenaga ke arah pria asing menyeramkan itu. Dua pria itu tumbang. Sasuke dan Sai memukuli mereka membabi buta. Tak memberi kesempatan bangun atau menarik nafas sama sekali. Mereka baru menghentikan pukulannya saat dua pria asing itu tak bergerak.

Sasuke membuang balok kayunya lalu menarik nafas dalam. Dia menatap Sai yang nafasnyaa terlihat memburu sepertinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka menghajar manusia sampai tak berdaya. Sampai bahkan mereka tak yakin dua pria asing ini masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Ini mengerikan." Desah Sai.

Mereka melangkah keluar melangkahi dua tubuh pria itu. Sasuke dan Sai memastikan lorong yang akan mereka lewati. Sakura menatap Karin yang membenarkan pakaiannya dan menghapus air matanya lalu melangkah lebih dulu mengikuti dua pria di depannya yang celingak-celinguk memastikan keadaan di depan pintu.

"Akh." Tiga orang itu menoleh saat mendengar rintihan Karin.

"Kariiiiiinnn!" Jerit Sakura yang berusaha menggapai tubuh sepupunya yang tertembus besi runcing dan panjang di tangan pria asing yang susah payah berdiri. Tanpa ampun pria itu menusuk-nusuk tubuh karin dengan besi runcing sebesar ibu jari berkali-kali bahkan sebelum sempat mereka berkedip.

"Kariiiin!" Sakura Histeris di pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu menyeret Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka semua sempat membeku melihat dua pria itu membelah perut Karin yang masih kelojotan dan menarik keluar jantung dan hati gadis itu.

"Sasuke, kita harus cepat pergi." Ucap Sai menyadarkan Sasuke. Pria itu menggeret Sakura yang masih histeris memanggil-manggil sepupunya.

Mereka berlari sembari mengingat-ingat jalan keluar. Sai berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya tempat penyimpanan peralatan kerja. Dua pria itu mengobrak-abrik lemari. Mencari alat yang masih bisa di gunakan. Ngeeeeeeng. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara mesin itu.

"Ini masih bisa di pake." Ucap Sai setelah memeriksa banyak gergaji mesin. Sasuke mengangguk dan meraih sekop yang khusus di gunakan membuat lubang. Dia menatap lama alat di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita berpotensi menjadi pembunuh." Ucap Sasuke sembari terkekeh getir. Sai mematikan gergaji mesin di tangannya lalu memeluk sebentar kembarannya.

"Cuma bentar bro. Sampe kita bisa pulang dengan selamat." Bisik Sai parau. Pria eboni itu mengambil gergaji mesin dan menatap pasti dua orang di depannya. "Kita pasti pulang dengan selamat." Ucapnya yakin di amini Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sai keluar ruangan di ikuti Sasuke. Pria raven itu sempat berhenti menatap wajah putus asa Sakura. Dengan senyum kaku dia menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Memberi sedikit semangat. Hanya sebentar, karna selanjutnya mereka berjalan penuh waspada menyusuri lorong.

Mereka berlari saat mendengar teriakan. Tanpa kata mereka semua berharap itu suara Gaara. Dan mereka semua terbelalak melihat Gaara berjinjit nyaris tergantung oleh kawat berduri yang membelit lehernya.

"Gaara!" Sai menghantamkan mesin di tangannya ke kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Di balik kaca, Gaara seperti berteriak-teriak menahan sakit di lehernya yang berlumuran darah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Lo harus bertahan Gaara!" Teriak Sai sembari menghantam kaca itu sekuat tenaga di bantu Sasuke. Prang. Kaca itu pecah di hantaman ke dua. Mereka tak habis pikir ada kaca setebal ini.

"Bodoh. Ini jebakan. Kalian harus lari sekarang." Ucap Gaara dengan suara yang mengerikan. Tenggorokan pria itu terlihat hampir putus. Darah mengucur deras saat sedikit demi sedikit kakinya tak lagi menjejak tanah. Mereka menarik nafas frustasi melihat Gaara mati mengenaskan. Lehernya nyaris terputus.

Blam. Blam. Tiga orang itu menatap sekeliling saat melihat dua pintu di tempat itu menutup dengan keras. Sasuke berlari dan menendang kuat salah satu pintu yang terlihat lebih rapuh. Sayangnya itu masih terlalu kuat untuk di dobrak.

"Akh." Sebuah besi panjang menembus perutnya melalui celah pintu saat sekali lagi dia berusaha menendang pintu itu.

"Sasuke!" Jerit Sai dan Sakura bersamaan. Dengan panik Sai merobek pakaian Sasuke dan berusaha menjadikannya perban untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sasuke terdiam sebentar menatap ketenangan di balik pintu.

"Sai angkat apapun untuk mengganjal dua pintu itu!" Ucap Sasuke panik.

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang kalian berdua cari apapun yang bisa mengganjal pintu. Sekarang!" Jerit Sasuke mengabaikan wajah akan menangis Sai dan Sakura. Dia tahu kembarannya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sekarang hidup mereka yang lebih butuh di khawatirkan.

"Aku akan mengurus lukaku nanti. Kita harus mengganjal pintu sekarang jika mau tetap hidup." Sasuke beranjak mendorong sebuah lemari ke arah pintu.

Melihat itu Sai dan Sakura membantu Sasuke. Mereka menggeser lemari untuk mengganjal satu pintu. Meja dan kursi untuk pintu lainnya. Sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri di perut sebelah kanannya.

Brak. Brak. Gedoran itu terdengar sedetik saat mereka selesai mengganjal kedua pintu. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura tak berhenti meletakkan apapun untuk mengganjal pintu sementara dia membalut lukanya. Tanpa di suruh Sai meraih balok besi dan berusaha melubangi tembok di sisi lain. Kurang lebih dia tahu apa yang di pikirkan kembarannya.

Sakura menoleh kesana kemari dengan tubuh gemetar saat tak ada lagi benda yang bisa di letakkan sebagai pengganjal pintu. Sementara gedoran di kedua pintu semakin kuat. Sasuke menghampiri Sai saat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Jelas di sisi lain tembok itu ada seseorang. Nafas Sai dan Sasuke memburu. Refleks Sai menyodokkan balok besi itu saat terlihat ada yang mengintip. Jeritan kesakitan membuat degup jantung mereka sulit di kendalikan.

"Kayaknya mereka ada di mana-mana?" Ucap Sakura ketakutan.

"Ku rasa tak akan sebanyak itu. Mungkin dua orang yang membunuh Karin sudah bergabung. Kemungkinan mereka ada tiga orang dengan orang yang Sakura lihat membunuh Koyuki. Ku pikir tak mungkin jika mereka memiliki banyak teman. Mereka kanibal. Saat lapar tak akan peduli teman. Jadi harusnya mereka hanya sedikit jumlahnya."

"Lagian pintunya gak akan bertahan kalo yang dobrak banyak orang." Imbuh Sai. Brak. Brak. Mereka menoleh ke arah tembok yang di lubangi Sai. Terlihat dua orang sedang berusaha melebarkan lubang.

"Kita harus ambil resiko." Ucap Sai. Mereka menimbang dalam diam. Lubang yang sedang di lebarkan. Pintu yang masih berusaha di dobrak. Dan pintu yang terlihat tenang.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang dan mengangguk. Dengan cepat mereka menyingkirkan apapun yang menjadi ganjalan pintu. Saat tinggal sebuah meja, Sai dan Sasuke menahan meja itu sementara Sakura menarik slot kunci. Saat Sakura mengangguk dua pria itu menarik meja tepat saat orang di luar menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, dia tak akan sanggup berlari tanpa bantuan seseorang. Mereka bertiga lari ke sana kemari mencari jalan keluar. Tidak ada niat untuk menghadapi atau menghajar para manusia kanibal itu. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah menemukan jalan keluar dan pulang.

"Itu pintunya!" Teriak Sakura seperti memiliki harapan hidup lagi.

Mereka berlari keluar. Menyusuri hutan untuk kembali ke villa. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat pria asing melangkah pelan menyeret sebelah kakinya yang sepertinya lumpuh. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke saat melihat kepala Tayuya di tangan pria itu. Mereka berjalan menjauh tak ingin keberadaannya di sadari pria itu.

Tiga orang itu mengerang saat melihat ban mobil yang kempes. Bahkan ke empat-empatnya. Mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk, merekapun memilih segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki. Tentunya setelah menguras semua persediaan air minum dan makanan ringan untuk memenuhi ransel mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke cemas saat pria itu terlihat semakin pucat. Dengan lembut gadis itu mengelap peluh di dahi Sasuke yang terpejam. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan sementara Sai berdiri berusaha melihat adakah kendaraan yang lewat.

"Sasu, lo harus bertahan. Oke." Ucap Sai saat kembali. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah pria eboni itu.

"Kalau aku tak bertahan, siapa yang akan memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat?" Kekeh Sasuke di tengah kernyitan kesakitannya.

"Iya. Lo harus mastiin gue pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Sai dengan suara parau.

Mereka melangkah lagi dengan Sai yang memapah Sasuke. Sementara Sakura menjerit senang saat melihat kendaraan yang lewat. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar mobil itu berhenti dan memberi mereka tumpangan.

"Ada apa ya?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang melongokkan kepala dari jendela mobil.

"Anu... kami di rampok. Dan teman saya terluka. Maukah anda memberi tumpangan sampai ke kota?" Tanya Sakura. Pria paruh baya yang membawa seorang gadis kecil di kursi sebelahnya itu mengamati mereka bertiga.

"Naiklah." Ucapnya kemudian yang di sambut senyum penuh terima kasih dari ketiganya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi belakang. Sasuke yang berada di tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai. Pria itu mulai terkena demam. Mungkin karna menahan Sakit di perutnya. Sai sudah memakaikan bajunya pada Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dia membetulkan posisi kepala Sasuke agar lebih nyaman.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap nanar keluar jendela. Mereka pergi bersembilan, dengan gaya yang keren. Dan sekarang pulang hanya bertiga, dengan penampilan kucel dan bau tak sedap. Sakura tergugu mengingat Karin yang tertinggal di sana bersama yang lain. Ini liburan neraka yang paling sialan.

Setelah mereka sampai di kota, mereka segera melapor ke polisi dan menelepon keluarga. Bukan hanya keluarga mereka, tapi juga keluarga teman-teman lainnya. Polisi dan sejumlah anggota keluarga yang mendatangi tempat itu. Sayangnya orang-orang kejam itu tak di temukan di manapun. Meski banyak personel kepolisian yang di terjunkan ke lokasi. Yang mereka temukan hanya mayat-mayat tak utuh. Termasuk mayat teman-teman mereka yang tak mungkin utuh. Hari itu hingga berminggu-minggu banyak air mata yang tertumpah.

"Gue gak paham. Kenap satupun dari paara monster itu gak bisa di temukan." Desah Sakura sedih. Saat ini dia berada di rumah si kembar. Ini kunjungan pertamanya sejak insiden dua minggu yang lalu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku sama sekali tak mau mendekati tempat itu lagi." Sahut Sasuke sembari meletakkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang mau ke sana lagi. Sama aja bunuh diri." Gerutu Sai sembari mencomot cemilan.

"Meski kedengarannya egois, gue bersyukur gue selamat. Ngeri banget mati di tangan mereka." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal sofa di lututnya.

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Terlalu banyak rasa kehilangan yang mereka dapatkan saat itu. Kehilangan sepupu, teman dan liburan. Akan sulit bagi Sakura untuk berlibur ke tempat sepi lagi.

End...


	6. Chapter 9

Mulai sekarang aku selalu kasih clue di samping judul. Anggap aja sebagai warning, oke.

.

Bulan madu terburuk... (Horror Area)

.

.

.

Sakura menatap rumah dengan desain sederhana di depannya. Bangunannya seratus persen menggunakan bahan kayu. Pemandangan di sekitarnya sangat menyejukkan mata. Ada kebun stroberry, tak luas namun mampu membuat Sakura terpesona. Di samping rumah ada beberapa pohon anggur, Sakura terkekeh geli melihat bentuk kayu yang menjadi tiangnya. Lagi pula tanggung sekali hanya menanam sedikit. Mungkin akan keren jika ada kebun anggur di dekat rumah ini. Selain dua tanaman itu, sekeliling rumah itu hanya ada pepohonan. Seperti pohon yang di budidayakan untuk di ambil kayunya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangan pria itu melingkari pinggang istrinya, mengecup puncak kepala pink keyangannya sekilas.

"Hm. Dan sepertinya kita tak memiliki tetangga."

"Lebih baik begitu kan? Kita butuh privasi selama tiga bulan ke depan." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan menggoda suaminya. Dengan gemas dia mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Kita harus beres-beres Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti Sasuke yang membawa barang-barang lain.

Sakura mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Sasuke sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya setelah mendapat telepon. Sakura harus bersabar untuk hal Satu ini. Pria itu tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya meski mereka sedang bulan madu mengingat kondisi Itachi yang memburuk. Sedikit banyak suaminya masih harus mengontrol perusahaan dari sini.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan semuanya dan mengelap tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat cahaya dari luar masuk melalui lubang kecil di dinding setelah dia mematikan lampu dapur dan ruang tengah. Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali lalu entah kenapa dia mendekati lubang kecil itu.

Jemari Sakura bergerak menutup lubang itu. Desir angin seperti memaksa melewati jarinya. Sakura menarik jarinya menjauh dari lubang, membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk. Sepertinya di luar sana sedang bulan purnama. Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati pada lubang itu, memosisikan telinganya tepat di lubang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Sakura menarik kepalanya cepat. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya. Jelas yang di dengarnya seperti teriakan seorang wanita. Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. Bulu-bulu di tubuhnya meremang secara tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut pink itu melirik ruang kerja suaminya. Teriakan itu terlalu nyaring hingga memekakkan telinganya, dan suaminya di dalam sana seperti baik-baik saja. Bukankah seharusnya terkejut dan mengira itu suara Sakura?

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Benar, di luar terang bulan. Tak ada hal jelas yang di lihatnya. Hanya bayang-bayang pepohonan. Sakura menoleh lagi pada lubang kecil itu. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada sesuatu, seseorang atau apapun sedang memanggilnya. Menariknya untuk datang.

Sakura menutup tirainya lagi. Dia menguatkan hatinya untuk mengabaikan perasaan apapun yang merongrong dirinya. Sekali lagi dia melirik lubang itu sebelum memaksakan diri masuk ke kamar. Iya, Sakura merasa memaksakan diri masuk ke kamar sementara kakinya seolah selalu tertarik ke arah lubang itu.

"Di sini tak ada siapapun selain kau dan Sasuke-kun, Sakura." Desis Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sakura." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya yang masuk ke kamar. Dia tak akan merusak bulan madu mereka dengan menceritakan hal yang belum di yakininya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sembari meringkuk di pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum seraya membelai pipi istrinya.

"Hn. Sekarang waktunya bekerja keras Sakura." Goda Sasuke sembari berguling menindih Sakura. Wanita itu terkekeh dan berteriak kecil saat Sasuke melakukan ini itu padanya.

.

.

Sakura bersenandung kecil saat menyirami pohon stroberi di kebun kecilnya. Ah sebenarnya tempat ini milik Itachi. Kakak iparnya itu meminjamkan pada mereka untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Orang yang biasa mengurus tempat ini di liburkan selama ada Sasuke dan Sakura di sini. Itachi pernah cerita, dulu pria itu pernah tinggal di sini selama tiga bulan. Sakura tak tahu apa enaknya tinggal di sini jika sendirian.

"Sakura-chan, bukankah lebih menyenangkan memandikan suamimu daripada memandikan tanaman?" Ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke-kun." Gerutu Sakura.

"Wajahmu terlalu tenang untuk ukuran orang kaget, istriku." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti Sakura yang mematikan kran terlebih dulu.

Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke yang sudah di masaknya tadi ke atas meja. Prianya itu lebih suka makan makanan yang dingin dari pada hangat. Sedangkan Sakura lebih suka makan dalam keadaan hangat. Sedikit merepotkan, tapi Sakura tak pernah keberatan dengan kebiasaan Sasuke. Dia terlalu mencintai pria itu hingga mengabaikan hal-hal kecil meski merepotkan.

Saat sore sakura menatap bulan yang mulai muncul. Sasuke mendapat telepon tadi siang, pria itu berteriak marah entah pada siapa di seberang sana. Pria raven itu masih sempat mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan maaf sebelum masuk ruang kerjanya. Apa lagi yang Sakura akan keluhkan? Sasuke selalu menyempatkan mengatakan hal-hal manis untuknya meski sedikit. Dan Sakura masih bisa mensyukuri itu. Ini hanya seperti sesuatu yang kebetulan. Kebetulan Itachi sakit keras saat mereka bulan madu, kebetulan pekerjaan memburuk saat mereka bulan madu, dan kebetulan mereka bulan madu saat situasi memburuk.

Sakura menatap lubang kecil itu lagi saat melewatinya. Lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada lubang kecil yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan rumahnya. Dengan langkah pelan Sakura mendekati lubang itu. Memposisikan telinganya di lubang.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Sakura menarik kepalanya cepat menjauhi lubang. Nafasnya memburu, teriakan penuh amarah dan kesakitan itu jelas sama seperti yang di dengarnya malam kemarin. Sakura menarik nafas dalam, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang seolah akan meledak. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan ini, seharusnya dia lari ke pelukan suaminya dan mengadu, seharusnya dia tak seberani ini, seharusnya... kepala Sakura penuh dengan rasa takut dan penasaran.

"Kau gila Sakura." Desisnya dan kali ini mendekatkan matanya pada lubang itu. Sakura berniat mengintip entah apa. Hanya saja pintu dan jendela tak memberikan apa yang di inginkannya. Dan pikiran gilanya seolah memberi keyakinan jika Sakura akan melihat sesuatu melalui lubang ini.

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik nafasnya yang mulai gemetaran lalu memposisikan matanya tepat pada lubang hingga dia mampu melihat cahaya bulan yang menyelimuti pepohonan. Menciptakan bayang-bayang yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sakura berkedip dan saat itulah dia melihatnya, sebuah wajah mengerikan melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"Grrrraaaaaa!"

Sakura tersentak menarik kepalanya menjauh dari lubang hingga dia jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin merembes melalui pori-pori tubuhnya. Geraman makhluk itu seperti hewan buas. Sakura merangkak mundur saat merasa angin yang masuk melalui lubang itu menyayat kulitnya.

"Hah... ini gila." Desis Sakura saat samar mendengar jeritan wanita terbawa angin melalui lubang sampai ke telinganya.

Dengan gemetar Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia menarik selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya. Sakura mendesis kesal merasakan tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar. Nafasnya tersentak saat bisikan lembut yang samar sampai ketelinganya. Tak jelas. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan gemetar tubuhnya yang sepertinya semakin menghebat.

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di balik selimut. Matanya membelalak, tubuhnya menegang. Sakura seperti akan mati saat selimutnya di tarik perlahan. Nafas Sakura memburu seolah akan kehabisan oksigen di bumi.

"Sakura." Panggilan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Lega. "Sepertinya kau sakit, wajahmu pucat. Kau juga berkeringat dingin." Sasuke mengusap peluh di wajah dan leher Sakura dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?" Tawar Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ayo tidur." Sakura menarik Sasuke agar berbaring bersamanya. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Kehangatan ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura menghubungi Itachi selagi Sasuke belum bangun. Dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Itachi adalah pemilik tempat ini, dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Setelah dering ketiga pria di ujung sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Sakura, bagaimana bulan madunya?" Tanya Itachi. Jelas pria itu terdengar berusaha ceria meski suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Itachi-nii, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi meski sebenarnya dia sudah tak sabar untuk ke intinya.

"Ku rasa lebih baik. Apa ada sesuatu? Kau terdengar sedikit berbeda."

"Ya." Jawab Sakura jujur. "Apa ada yang terjadi di tempat ini? Maksudku rumah peristirahatanmu ini."

"Sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ya, sesuatu. Seperti perempuan mati atau apapun. Apa ada?" Sakura menunggu Itachi yang masih diam di seberang sana menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itachi-nii?" Panggil Sakura tak sabar.

"Apa kau mengalami sesuatu?" Sakura menghela nafas keras. Dia tak suka bicara berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Aku simpulkan jawabanmu ya. Karna itu aku dan Sasuke-kun akan pulang besok. Aku memang ingin bulan madu, tapi tak yang seperti ini." Ucap Sakura pelan. Itachi masih diam di ujung telepon membuat Sakura memutuskan sambungan setelah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, dengan hati-hati dia mengemasi semua barang-barang mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun mereka harus pulang besok. Sakura tak suka terancam, dan saat ini dia sedang merasa terancam dan tak aman. Sakura tak suka di usik, dia akan menghindar. Dan Sakura sedang melakukannya. Menghindar.

"Benarkah tak apa kita pulang besok?" Tanya Sasuke saat makan malam. Melihat seharian istrinya sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka membuatnya merasa tak enak. Ini baru hari ke tiga bulan madu mereka dan Sakura sudah mengajaknya pulang. "Maaf, padahal ini bulan madu kita tapi aku malah di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan." Sesal Sasuke.

"Jangan minta maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku yang sudah tak betah di tempat sepi seperti ini. Kita bisa bulan madu lain kali. Lagi pula tak enak meninggalkan Itachi-nii yang sakit juga perusahaan yang tak begitu baik." Sakura tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan suaminya jika bukan pria itu alasannya ingin cepat pulang.

"Sungguh maaf. Dan terima kasih, aku memang kepikiran rumah." Ucap Sasuke jujur. Sakura terkekeh dan beranjak membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka.

Sakura membersihkan dapur, besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah akan pulang. Setidaknya dia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan kotor. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamar, dia bilang dia akan tidur lebih cepat agar staminanya bagus saat menyetir besok. Wajar saja prianya berkata begitu mengingat jarak yang harus di tempuh memakan waktu enam jam perjalanan.

Sakura melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat dia selesai bersih-bersih. Wanita bersurai pink itu menoleh saat merasakan desir angin di belakangnya. Seperti ada seseorang yang bergerak. Nyatanya tak ada siapapun. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, perasaannya gelisah. Hembusan angin seolah membawa desahan seseorang sampai ke telinganya.

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam. Mencuci tangannya dan melangkah menuju kamar. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan pintu kamar, perasaan Sakura justru semakin kacau. Ketakutan begitu pekat menyelimutinya. Seolah tak membiarkan Sakura tenang.

Desis angin lagi-lagi mengantarkan desahan samar sampai ke telinganya. Sakura bergidik. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Mata Sakura membeliak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Jeritnya sembari meraih selimut yang terjatuh di lantai. Kondisi suaminya telanjang bulat, pria itu bergerak-gerak seolah sedang bercinta dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sakura lihat. Erangan Sasuke membuat Sakura histeris.

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat aku!" Sakura berusaha menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Wanita itu sama sekali tak rela melihat suaminya seperti ini. Suaminya mengerang nikmat bukan untuk Sakura.

"Aaarrrgggh!" Pekik Sakura saat tubuhnya di dorong Sasuke hingga membentur dinding. Sakura menangis pilu saat onix itu seperti tak mengenalnya. Menatapnya asing dan jijik tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Ku mohon sadarlah!" Jerit Sakura berusaha memeluk suaminya. Tak di hiraukannya desir angin yang membekukan tubuhnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya Sasukenya kembali padanya. Bukan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." Tangis Sakura, tangannya masih berusaha menggapai tubuh besar Sasuke kepelukannya. Brak.

"Ugh." Lagi, Sasuke mendorongnya keras hingga kepalanya terbentur dinding. Sakura merintih sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun saat merasakan tubuhnya di guncang-guncangkan pelan. Wanita itu merintih merasakan sakit yang menyengat di kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha memperjelas pandangannya.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja Nyonya. Tuan Itachi sangat khawatir." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sasuke yang tak di temukan di manapun.

"Di mana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha bangun dibantu pria setengah baya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tak ada siapapun selain anda di sini saat saya datang, nyonya." Ucap pria itu sembari mengobati luka di dahi Sakura.

"Tak ada siapapun?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ya. Bahkan mobil nyonyapun tak ada." Jantung Sakura mencelos mendengar itu. Apa Sasuke meninggalkannya? Sakura menggeleng keras. Sasuke tak akan melakukan itu kecuali pria itu sudah gila. Ya, gila. Sakura tergugu mengingat tingkah Sasuke sebelum dia pingsan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Emerald Sakura memicing curiga pada pria yang tengah membereskan kotak obat.

"Tuan Itachi menyuruh saya melihat keadaan tuan Sasuke dan nyonya karna berapa kalipun di hubungi tak di angkat. Saya melihat jejak mobil masuk ke dalam hutan, saya pikir ada perampokan atau apa. Karna itulah saya masuk untuk memeriksa jika saja tuan dan nyonya membutuhkan bantuan." Mendengar penuturan pria itu Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah. Tentu saja setelah dia mengambil senter.

"Nyonya! Anda mau kemana? Nyonya!" Pria paruh baya itu terburu-buru mengikuti Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tak terlalu menghiraukan pria itu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada Sasuke. Entah jam berapa sekarang, yang jelas keadaan masih gelap gulita. Bulan di atas sana tertutup awan.

"Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan?" Teriak pria yang terseok-seok mengikutinya karna tak membawa senter.

"Tentu saja mencari suamiku." Ucap Sakura menahan kejengkelan. Dia menunggu pria itu menyamai langkahnya. Bagaimanapun pria ini orang yang dipercaya Itachi, dan mungkin bisa membantunya sesuatu nanti.

Mereka menyusuri jejak mobil yang semakin masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa bicara. Suara hewan malam juga lolongan entah anjing atau srigala membuat Sakura bergidik. Udara malam ini terlalu menusuk tulang. Sakura setengah berlari saat melihat mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura. Wanita itu membuka pintu mobil dan... kosong. Tak ada Sasuke di dalamnya. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Teriaknya panik. Air matanya mulai merembes lagi. Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkan suaminya.

"Tuan!" Sakura menoleh saat melihat pria tua itu berlari ke satu arah. Dengan cepat Sakura mengikuti pria itu.

"Sasuke..." Langkah Sakura dan pria paruh baya itu melambat melihat Sasuke menggali lubang dengan tangannya. Tanah sudah seperti mengotori keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke. Selain itu sesuatu terbungkus plastik mulsa teronggok di dalam lubang yang di gali Sasuke. Pria raven itu terus menggali seperti tak terusik dengan kedatangan Sakura dan pria paruh baya itu.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Lirih Sakura parau. Entah kenapa suasana di sekitar situ semakin terasa dingin dan membuat Sakura menggigil.

Seperti di sengaja, angin menyibak plastik membuat sesuatu yang terbungkus itu tersibak. Mayat seorang perempuan. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan jika mayat seharusnya di bakar. Saat itulah Sasuke menoleh dan menghajar pria paruh baya itu hingga pingsan. Sakura mundur. Dia berlari dan masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil dia mencari-cari sesuatu dan mendapatkan selang. Setelah meraih botol air minum di jok belakang, Sakura berniat keluar. Brak.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura saat tubuh Sasuke menabrak pintu mobil. Perlahan sinar rembulan mulai menembus dedaunan. Mungkin awan yang menutupinya terbawa angin. Tapi karna itu jugalah Sakura jadi bisa melihat jelas seringai mengerikan Sasuke.

Sakura mengunci pintu saat terlihat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobil. Pria itu menggeram marah dan berniat memecahkan kaca mobil dengan tangannya. Sakura menangis sembari menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia tau ini buruk, Sasuke yang gila marah saat pria paruh baya tadi mengucapkan kata bakar. Karna itulah Sakura akan membakar mayat perempuan itu. Perempuan yang mengganggu bulan madunya. Perempuan yang membuat Sasukenya seolah bercinta dengan makhluk tak jelas.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Maaf." Sakura memundurkan mobilnya. Sasuke jelas mengejarnya, menghalangi saat mobil yang di kendarainya akan bergerak maju. Sayangnya itulah yang di cari Sakura. Dengan berurai air mata, Sakura menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon dengan Sasuke di tengahnya. Membuat pria itu terjepit.

"Maaf... hiks... hiks... Maaf..." Sakura tergugu Saat raungan mengerikan Sasuke terdengar. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan, Sasuke yang sekarang bisa benar-benar membunuhnya.

Sakura keluar saat Sasuke yang terjepit di antara mobil dan pohon tak bergerak lagi. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia memasukkan selang ke tangki bensin. Menyedotnya, lalu mengalirkan ke botol minum yang airnya sudah dia tumpahkan.

Sakura tak bisa berhenti menangis saat berlari ke arah mayat di lubang yang di gali Sasuke. Dengan penuh takut bercampur amarah dia menumpahkan bensin di seluruh plastik yang membungkus mayat itu. Karna tak puas, sekali lagi Sakura Sakura menyedot bensin dan menumpahkannya setelah dia membuka plastik pembungkus mayat itu.

"Uhuk.. hoek... Hiks Sasuke-kun..." Rintih Sakura saat perutnya bergejolak akibat bau busuk. Wanita itu baru sadar dia tak memiliki korek api. Dia makin panik saat di sana Sasuke mulai bergerak, menggeliat berusaha membebaskan dirinya.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar makin hebat, juga nafas memburu dan tangis yang mengganggu, Sakura kembali ke mobil. Dia memundurkan mobilnya dan menabrak Sasuke sekali lagi, membuat Sasuke pingsan lagi di himpit mobil dan pohon.

"Maaf... hiks..." Sakura mencari-cari korek api di mobilnya selagi Sasuke pingsan. Wanita itu menjerit jengkel saat tak menemukan korek di manapun di dalam mobil. Desir angin semakin terasa menyayat kulitnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke lalu tubuh pria paruh baya yang belum bergerak.

Setelah menghena nafas dalam, wanita itu berlari dan terduduk di samping tubuh pria paruh baya. Dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh pria asing sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Sakura nyaris berteriak girang saat menemukan kotak korek kayu di saku pria itu.

Saat itu juga emeraldnya melihat Sasuke yang meraung berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari himpitan mobil untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari ke arah mayat, tangannya yang gemetar berkali-kali membuat korek kayu patah saat di gesekkan. Nafas Sakura memburu, tangannya bergetar hebat saat ekor matanya manangkap Sasuke yang berhasil lolos dari himpitan mobil.

"Ku mohon... ku mohon..." Bisik Sakura saat menggesekkan korek kayu ke sekian kalinya, dia tersenyum lega saat api itu hidup. Sakura melemparkannya ke mayat yang berlumuran bensin bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang nyaris menggapainya.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Raungan mengerikan terdengar bersamaan dengan Sakura yang seolah melihat sosok perempuan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan terjun ke api.

Bruk. Sakura terjatuh tak kuat menahan tubuh Sasuke yang menabraknya. Dia terdiam memeluk suaminya. Menahan rasa menyengat karna terlalu dekat dengan api. Sakura menatap bulan di atas sana lalu menangis tergugu. Dia tak mengerti kenapa harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke, menangis lega karna akhirnya suaminya kembali ke pelukannya.

Saat matahari terbit orang-orang suruhan Itachi datang. Membawa Sasuke dan pria paruh baya malang itu ke rumah sakit. Entah kenapa Itachi membuat semuanya menjadi serba rahasia. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian ini selain Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi dan orang-orang suruhan Itachi. Sasuke mengalami beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya yang retak juga patah. Suaminya itu mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada Sakura saat tahu cerita selengkapnya. Jadilah pasangan suami istri itu saling minta maaf sepanjang hari, setidaknya sampai mereka terkekeh bersama dan menganggap jika yang mereka lakukan itu konyol.

"Aku tak mengerti Itachi-nii, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia dan Sakura menemui Itachi yang terlihat membaik nyaris dua bulan setelah kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Biarkan aku melupakan masalaluku yang buruk, Sasuke." Desah Itachi. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sekarang itu juga menjadi masa lalu buruk kami. Ku pikir aku tak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun lagi saat itu." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke segera meraih kepala istrinya, mengecupnya lama.

"Maaf. Tapi benar-benar tak ada yang bisa ku katakan pada kalian."

"Kau memperlakukan kami seolah kami penjahatnya dengan berbuat seperti Ini Itachi-nii. Kau merahasiakan semuanya. Bahkan membuat yang menimpa kami menjadi rahasia." Tandas Sasuke. Lama dua pria itu saling pandang.

"Kami akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Pria itu menggandeng istrinya pergi dari kediaman kakaknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Itachi sebelum suami istri itu benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tak bicara sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mereka sedikit tak terima dengan sikap Itachi yang tetap tak mau terbuka meski jelas mereka telah mengalami hal buruk karna rahasia bodoh itu. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa buru-buru hn?" Goda Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu banyak kehilangan waktu bersamamu." Ucap Sakura lalu bergelung di pelukan Sasuke. Pria raven itu terkekeh mengeratkan pelukannya. Setidaknya mulai sekarang mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. Lupakan saja tentang apapun rahasia Itachi. Penasaran hanya akan membuat cepat mati.

End...


	7. Chapter 10

Buat OS9, Sasuke gak mati cos di rasuki arwah. Dia kan cuma teriak-teriak doang khas orang kesurupan. Cukup patah tulanglah he he. Lagian Sakukan gak ngebut di jalan lintas nabraknya, cuma gas dikit biar Sasu kegencet doang. Trussss yang penasaran sama rahasia Itachi, kalian tarik kesimpulan kalo itu kejahatan. Ada mayat dan Itachi enggan bahas. Yah mungkin dia malu membeberkan keburukan dirinya pada adik dan iparnya. Atau malas berurusan dengan hukum. Sesuai imajinasi kalian aja.

.

.

Sebuah penerimaan... (Family Area)

.

.

.

Sakura memandang nanar test pack di tangannya. Dua garis. Dan dia tahu apa artinya itu. Dengan gemetar dia membereskan semua peralatan yang baru di gunakannya. Sakura menyembunyikan semuanya. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan menekan tanda hijau. Butuh tiga kali deringan hingga panggilan itu di angkat.

"Ya, Saki?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan ke rumahmu."

Sakura segera bersiap secara kilat dan melesat keluar rumah. Saat ini ayah dan ibunya bekerja, membuat Sakura tak perlu susah payah mendapatkan ijin. Itu wajar saja, mengingat bagaimana orang tuanya sangat tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Sakura untuk Sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Dengan gugup dia mengetuk pintu. Sakura sadar, apa yang di bawanya bukan berita bagus. Tapi dia tak mau menanggung ini sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu ini?" Sakura menyerahkan benda pipih yang memiliki dua garis pada Sasuke. Pria raven itu mengamati benda yang di sodorkan Sakura sebentar lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Apa maksudmu Saki?" Sasuke justru menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka, membuat dua orang itu bebas melakukan apapun tanpa khawatir.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggeliat, memaksa kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku hamil." Lanjut Sakura saat yakin Sasuke mendengarkannya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar desahan keras pria itu.

"Kau yakin? Kita baru dua bulan pacaran Saki." Sakura merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia berdiri menghadap pria itu, menunjukkan arogansinya.

"Jangan lupa jika kita melakukan itu sejak awal kita pacaran. Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus menikahiku." Tandas Sakura tanpa mau di bantah. Sasuke mengerang gemas, pria itu berdiri dan jalan mondar-mandir.

"Aku belum siap." Lirih Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku juga. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membiarkanku menanggung ini sendiri. Kau pikir apa yang akan di lakukan orang tuaku jika kau bersikeras tak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Hanya butuh dua minggu untuk membuat para orang tua kalang kabut mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Sakura hanya diam saat ibunya menangis, menanyakan kenapa dia tega mempermalukan keluaga. Kenapa Sakura bersikeras berhubungan dengan Sasuke yang jelas berandalan dan tak mengenal kata bekerja. Gadis bersurai pink itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat orangtuanya mengkhawatirkan nasibnya nanti. Mengkhawatirkan kemampuan Sasuke menghidupinya.

"Saki, bagaimana jika aku kabur?" Ucap Sasuke saat menelepon Sakura dua hari sebelum pernikahan. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau tak akan melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa kau tak percaya? Sekarang aku sudah di dalam bis. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, aku benar-benar belum siap." Lagi, Sakura menghela nafas saat mendengar kekeraskepalaan Sasuke.

"Ku bilang kau tak akan berani meninggalkanku. Kau tak akan melakukan itu. Aku tau kau tak seberani itu, Sasuke-kun." Tandas Sakura lalu mematikan sambungannya. Dia mendengus. Meski mereka baru pacaran selama dua bulan, Sakura tahu Sasuke tipe orang yang tak tegaan. Meski di sisi lain pria itu terlalu bebal dan keras kepala.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat sederhana. Cukup mengucapkan ikrar dan syukuran kecil-kecilan. Tak ada teman yang datang karna memang sama sekali tak mengundang siapapun. Hanya tetangga kanan kiri.

Malam pertama mereka sama seperti malam para pengantin normal lainnya. Penuh dengan adegan erotis yang tak ada hentinya sepanjang malam. Mereka masih sangat menikmati itu. Hingga saat mereka sadar. Yang di butuhkan saat orang menikah bukan hanya sex.

"Lihat saja nanti, saat anak itu lahir kita akan tahu itu anakku atau bukan." Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke suatu hari.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita baru pacaran dua bulan, dan kau hamil. Semua teman-temanku mengatakan jika aku hanyalah kambing hitam." Wajah Sakura memerah menahan amarah. Dia sadar, kehamilannya lebih tua dari usia hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi sungguh Sakura tak menyangka jika yang di kandumgnya bukan anak Sasuke. Sakura tak pernah berpikir menjebak Sasuke atau apapun. Dia sungguh tak menyadari itu. Setidaknya hingga kehamilannya membesar.

"Jikapun benar kata mereka, kau bukan kambing hitam. Kita berkali-kali melakukan itu, Sasuke. Kau bukan orang bersih tak bersalah." Sakura mengaku salah karna tak menyadari jika anak yang di kandungnya bukan anak Sasuke. Tapi dia tak mau mengakui itu secara jelas. Sasuke bukan pria alim tak bersalah. Dia menikmati saat bercinta dengan Sakura dulu. Dan mereka sudah terlanjur menikah. Sakura tak sudi jadi janda.

Nyaris setiap hari Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar. Meski pertengkaran itu hampir selalu di akhiri dengan sex. Mereka tetaplah remaja dengan hormon yang menggebu. Seperti hanya sex yang menyatukan mereka.

Kondisi keuangan dan Sasuke yang tak biasa bekerja, membuat Sakura harus ikut turun tangan mencari pundi-pundi uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka meski sedang hamil besar. Akibatnya, fisik Sakura tak kuat. Wanita muda itu akan jatuh sakit satu atau dua kali dalam sebulan.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke-kun mana?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya yang sedang mengompresnya.

"Jangan pikirkan pria tak bertanggung jawab itu. Dia bahkan tak pulang untuk merawatmu tadi malam. Kaa-san sama sekali tak rela melihatmu seperti ini." Sakura hanya diam melihat ibunya mengusap sudut matanya.

Kemarin siang mereka bertengkar dan Sasuke pergi. Tak ada alasan pasti, mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Dari meributkan hal kecil sampai hal besar. Sakura tahu banyak perbedaan antara dirinya dan suaminya itu. Dari mulai pola pikir sampai kesukaan. Tapi Sakura tahu Sasuke akan selalu kembali kepadanya. Sejauh apapun pria itu pergi.

"Maaf Saki. Aku salah. Aku hanya seperti akan gila menanggung beban ini." Isak Sasuke. Pria itu kembali saat sore hari.

"Aku tahu. Ku pikir wajar saja kita sering bertengkar. Kita baru saling kenal dan pacaran selama dua bulan. Setelah itu terpaksa menikah. Masih banyak yang harus kita pahami, mungkin bahkan kita belum saling mengenal sepenuhnya." Bisik Sakura lembut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Ayahku bilang menikah itu cukup satu kali." Mereka terkekeh bersama dan mengakhiri hari itu dengan sex yang menakjubkan.

Mereka masih bertengkar seperti biasa. Masih mengakhiri pertengkaran dengan sex. Masih bekerja keras berdua. Jangan berpikir Sasuke akan memanjakan Sakura, karna pria itu jauh lebih manja dari pada Sakura. Dalam segala hal, Sakura jauh lebih dewasa dari pria itu.

"Usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan. Bayinya sehat." Ucap bidan yang memeriksa Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura memeriksakan kandungannya. Wanita itu menelan ludahnya getir, tentu saja karena perasaan bersalah pada Sasuke. Dia seperti wanita jahat yang menjebak pria itu untuk menikahinya. Tak akan ada orang yang percaya jika Sakura tak menduga jika dia hamil sebelum bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Saki?"

"Katanya bayinya sehat. Sasuke-kun mau pegang?" Pria itu menggeleng menatap perut Sakura.

Mereka pulang sembari bercerita banyak hal. Hal-hal tak penting. Sakura menyukai situasinya dengan Sasuke saat ini. Meski dia jelas menyadari Sasuke belum bisa menerima anaknya sebagai anak pria itu juga. Sakura tak memaksa. Karna dia juga tak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya dan menjadi janda.

Dua hari setelah itu Sakura merasakan sakit yang mendera perutnya. Dia menahan rintihannya agar tak mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya semakin di tahan sakit itu semakin terasa. Sakura mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya, berharap pria itu mau bangun.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Nggh apa Saki?"

"Perutku sakit." Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Tangan pria itu menyusup ke balik baju tidur Sakura. Mengusap pelan perut istrinya.

"Tidurlah Saki, ini masih malam."

Sakura mendesah menahan jengkel. Dia tahu Sasuke memang bebal, tapi kenapa tetap bebal di situasi seperti ini. Dengan tertatih Sakura keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali tertidur. Dia ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat darah keluar dari kemaluannya.

Sakura membangunkan ibunya -mereka tinggal dengan orangtua Sakura sejak perut Sakura membesar- dan mengatakan jika dia pendarahan. Dengan panik ibunya membangunkan ayahnya juga Sasuke. Jangan tanya sekasar apa ibunya membangunkan Sasuke. Sakura mengerang berbaring di kasur ruang tengah.

"Panggil bidan." Teriak ibunya. Tempat tinggal bidan sepuluh kilo dari rumah. Dan sekarang jam dua malam.

"Eh, tapi ini masih malam." Ujar ayah Sakura.

"Kau tak lihat putri kita menahan sakit? Pergi panggil bidan sekarang!" Tandas ibunya tak mau di bantah.

Ayahnya dan Sasuke justru saling pandang ragu-ragu. Dua wanita itu mengerang, perbuatan buruk apa yang mereka lakukan hingga mendapatkan suami penakut. Iya, mereka takut karna jalan menuju ke tempat bidan melewati perkebunan lebar dan kanal-kanal yang katanya angker. Akhirnya dua pria itu membangunkan tetangga terdekat dan pergi bertiga.

Tak lama kemudian bidannya datang. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke kemaluan Sakura dan mengatakan jika Sakura mau melahirkan. Bidan itu meminta agar siapapun kembali pergi ke tempat bidan untuk mengambil peralatannya. Iya, dengan bodohnya tiga pria itu mengatakan sakit perut yang membuat si bidan hanya membawa peralatan sekadarnya.

Proses melahirkan tak berlangsung lama. Hanya butuh lima kali mengejan dan bayi berusia enam bulan dalam kandungan itu keluar. Dengan suara tangis yang tersendat-sendat. Lihat Sasuke? Ya, pria itu meringkuk di pojokan memperhatikan Sakura yang berjuang melahirkan. Tanpa inisiatif memberi semangat atau apapun. Dan Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan pria bebal itu. Dia memang bebal.

Bidan itu mengatakan agar bayi Sakura segera di rujuk ke rumah sakit karna lahir prematur. Dan yang pergi bersama bidan itu tentu saja Sasuke. Ke rumah sakit membutuhkan waktu satu jam perjalanan. Dan Sasuke kembali membawa kabar buruk. Bayi laki-laki Sakura meninggal dalam perjalanan.

"Seperti keinginanmukan Sasuke, putraku meninggal." Bisik Sakura di sela isakannya dua hari setelah pemakaman sosok mungil itu.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku Sakura. Aku sungguh sudah berusaha menerimanya." Lirih Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

Meski bebal, Sasuke adalah orang yang gampang menerima sesuatu. Dia yang mencuci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan darah pasca melahirkan Sakura. Pria itu selalu melakukan yang harus di lakukannya meski dengan mengeluh.

Setelah Sakura sehat. Mereka memutuskan untuk merantau. Selama ini yang membuat mereka bertahan tak kemana-mana adalah bayi Sakura. Dan yang membuat Sasuke bertahan berbulan-bulan di rumah keluarga Sakura adalah kondisi. Sakura tipe yang tak bisa menerima aturan. Tentu saja itu membuat wanita itu tak akan betah di rumah keluarga Sasuke. Bukan karna ibu Sasuke cerewet atau apa. Hanya perasaan. Sakura selalu menjadi pembangkang di rumahnya, dan dia tak akan sanggup bertahan di rumah Sasuke. Karna perasaan tak enak saat jadi pembangkang dan perasaan tak enak saat menahan diri.

Di perantauan kedewasaan Sakura di uji. Sasuke adalah pria manja yang tak pernah jauh dari orang tua. Tak mengerti arti bersabar. Pria itu terlalu mudah putus asa. Membuat Sakura selalu jengkel setengah mati. Tapi Sasuke adalah pria yang mau belajar. Tak malu mengakui kesalahan, dan mau berusaha meski masih terlalu sering mengeluh dan putus asa.

"Jangan nangis Sasuke-kun. Kalau tak sanggup duduk diam di sana, biar aku yang kerjakan sendiri." Tandas Sakura jengkel saat Sasuke marah-marah dan menangis karna terluka di saat mulai bekerja. Selanjutnya sakura mengabaikan pria yang masih bergulat dengan kejengkelan dan keluh kesahnya. Wanita itu memilih merampungkan pekerjaannya dan pulang. Sebagai catatan, mereka bekerja serabutan. Apapun. Bukan karna tak memiliki ijazah, tapi dengan bodohnya ijazah itu tertinggal saat mereka pergi merantau. Terlalu jauh bagi mereka untuk kembali hanya karna ijazah.

Lebih dari dua tahun Sakura dan Sasuke berjuang di kota orang. Belajar mendewasakan diri, belajar mengatur keuangan, belajar saling memahami sifat masing-masing. Dua tahun membuat kesukaan Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan menjadi sama. Dua tahun membuat pola pikir Sakura dan Sasuke nyaris mirip. Dua tahun membuat intensitas pertengkaran mereka berkurang.

Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura mendownload segala hal berbau korea dan belajar menyukainya juga. Sakura akan mengimbangi pola pikir Sasuke dan menyusupkan prinsipnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura akan membiarkan suaminya mengamuk menghancurkan barang dan bicara dari hati ke hati saat pria itu lebih tenang. Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura diam di rumah berkutat denagn hobinya selagi dia berusaha bekerja tanpa melibatkan Sakura.

Berkali-kali mereka terjatuh, baik dalam hal kepercayaan dan keuangan. Namun sedikit demi sedikit baik Sakura maupun Sasuke saling merangkak memperbaiki apa yang salah. Hingga pola pikir mereka nyaris seratus persen sama.

Empat tahun di perantauan sudah bisa membuat Sakura bersantai di kontrakan selagi Sasuke bekerja. Sasuke adalah pria manja yang tenaganya tak bisa diandalkan. Karna itu Sakura memaksa mereka menabung sejak tahun kedua di perantauan. Dengan tabungan yang tak seberapa, Sakura mempercayakan Sasuke untuk berbisnis. Menjual belikan barang. Terkadang memberi kreditan ke teman-teman dekat. Bukan hal mudah, seperti yang Sakura bilang kalau Sasuke itu bebal. Dia terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain hingga rawan terkena tipu.

Lagi, Sakura harus mengontrol Sasuke. Meski di warnai pertengkaran namun Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima dan menerapkan cara Sakura. Pria itu selalu belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahannya. Hingga dia menomorsatukan pendapat istrinya di setiap segi usaha kecilnya. Hasilnya, kehidupan mereka beberapa kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura, kapan hamil?" Sakura mendesah mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Masalah baru di mulai. Bukannya Sakura tak sadar jika ada yang aneh dengan mereka karna Sakura tak kunjung hamil. Tapi wanita itu tak mau melakukan hal-hal yang akan merusak kebahagiaannya sekarang. Butuh perjuangan yang tak sedikit untuk mencapai tahap ini.

"Aku belum siap memiliki anak Saki." Ucap Sasuke di satu kesempatan. Sasuke pernah marah karna tuntutan hamil dari orang tua.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana jika aku mandul? Semua orang tahu jika kau hamil sampai melahirkan. Bagaimana jika aku mandul Saki?"

"Terserah saja. Menua berdua denganmu bagiku tak masalah. Anggap saja kita pacaran."

Entah bagaimana orang selalu bilang ada masalah pada Sakura karna keguguran dulu, Sakura tak peduli. Entah salahnya memang ada pada Sakura atau ada pada Sasuke, itu bukan hal yang patut di ributkan menurut Sakura. Saat Sasuke menginginkan anak nanti, maka mereka akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya. Namun, selama Sasuke bilang belum siap entah itu yang sebenarnya atau hanya pengalihan untuk membentengi dirinya yang malu karna mandul, Sakura akan diam. Dia bahagia saat ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merusak kebahagiaannya bersama Sasuke. Entah itu tuntutan hamil dari orang tua atau apapun.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun." Sakura menunjuk stand penjual es serut. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau mau?"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk antusias. Sasuke terkekeh lalu mengajak istrinya mendekati stand itu.

Antriannya tak terlalu panjang. Mereka berada di urutan ke empat. Saat mereka celingak-celinguk mengomentari hal-hal unik yang mereka lihat antrian di depan sudah kosong. Sakura girang saat tiba gilirannya.

"Berikan pada saya dulu, anak saya sudah menangis ingin itu." Ucap seorang ibu yang menyerobot giliran Sakura.

"Tapi anda harus antri." Tegur si penjual.

"Ah tak apa-apa. Kalau yang pacaran mah bisa nunggu bentar." Penjual itu memandang Sakura tak enak. Lalu memberikan bagian Sakura pada ibu-ibu itu lebih dulu setelah Sakura mengangguk sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kau dengar Sasuke-kun? Kita di bilang pacaran." Ucap Sakura sembari menikmati es serutnya.

"Kita memang pacaran Saki." Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan mengecupnya.

Mereka terkekeh dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Lihat, siapa yang mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan ini dengan topik sensitif seperti anak. Toh mereka masih muda, anggap saja ini mengganti masa-masa sulit kemarin.

End...


	8. Chapter 11

Sakura atau sakura... (Romance/Fantasy Area)

.

.

.

Pulau Nami, pulau yang sangat indah dengan pantainya yang sangat menawan. Sakura memotret pemandangan itu lalu tersenyum. Dia sedikit bergidik saat kakinya menyentuh air ketika turun dari kapal yang di tumpanginya di bibir pantai.

"Sakura-chan, jangan sampai kameramu membuat kau terpisah dari rombongan." Sakura terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka adalah sejumlah mahasiswa yang sedang bersenang-senang mengisi liburan dengan menjelajah hutan pulau Nami. Hutan yang terkenal dengan satwa liarnya yang mempesona. Gumaman-gumaman terdengar selama perjalanan mereka. Celotehan mereka sepertinya mengusik mereka yang di sebut satwa. Grrrrrrhhhhh. Mereka berhenti saat mendengar geraman yang terdengar familiar.

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Harimau!"

Teriakan-teriakan panik mengiringi langkah kaki mereka yang bergerak secepat kilat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka semua memilih memanjat pohon. Entah bagaimana dengan serentak mereka semua tertawa melihat harimau itu hanya melenggang santai di bawah sana.

"Gila! Harimaunya diem aja malah kita semua kayak semut berceceran." Kekeh Sasori.

"Diam apanya, dia menggeram bro!" Panik Naruto.

"Berarti Naruto nih yang membuat semua orang kalang kabut karna teriakannya." Gerutu Pakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. Dia melompat turun dari dahan pohon setelah sosok harimau itu tak terlihat lagi. Jika dipikir lagi, dahan yang Sakura naiki terlalu rendah, mungkin saja sebenarnya harimau itu bisa ikut memanjat. Mengingat itu membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

Emerald Sakura menangkap gerakan sesuatu di balik semak tak jauh darinya. Sakura menatap teman-temannya yang mulai turun satu persatu sembari masih membahas harimau tadi. Lalu menoleh ke arah ekor berwarna seputih salju yang makin tertutup rerimbunan.

"Sebentar saja." Gumam Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengikuti ekor sewarna salju yang di lihatnya tadi.

Gadis bersurai pink itu mendengus saat yang dicarinya tak ditemukan. Tapi raut cemberutnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat emeraldnya melihat objek yang menakjubkan. Sakura segera memotretnya, mengabadikan kupu-kupu yang sering di panggil hantu raksasa.

"Ternyata benar-benar seperti mata burung hantu ya." Gumam Sakura takjub.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat saat merasakan gerakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyelimutinya saat tak melihat siapapun. Sakura berdiri mengamati sekelilingnya. Srek. Sekali lagi Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah bunyi dibelakangnya. Kosong.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, mungkin saja itu salah satu hewan buas yang ada di sini. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada tadi. Dia sedikit panik saat tak menemukan teman-temannya. Sakura terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan kemungkinan terdengar suara berisik dari teman-temannya.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaa ha ha ha." Sakura tersenyum lega dan berlari ke arah suara teman-temannya berasal. Setidaknya keberisikan mereka sedikit berguna saat ini.

.

Sepeninggal Sakura, ada sosok yang keluar dari balik pohon memandang punggung Sakura yang berlari semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Wajahnya yang seputih salju seperti bersinar saat tertimpa sinar matahari. Pakaiannya yang serba putih sangat kontras dengan warna rambut hitam panjangnya. Ada sepasang telinga seperti telinga anjing yang juga berwarna putih bertengger di kepalanya. Yang menakjubkan sosok yang ternyata seorang pria itu memiliki ekor, bukan hanya satu melainkan sembilan. Ekor dengan bulu seputih salju.

"Sakura." Gumamnya. Onixnya yang sekelam malam seolah berbinar menemukan warna kesukaannya kembali.

Sosok itu melesat hati-hati mengikuti Sakura. Memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bergurau dengan temannya dari balik pohon. Dia akan melompat ke sana kemari dengan cepat di atas dahan demi memperhatikan gadis itu.

.

Sakura menoleh lagi, mengamati sekelilingnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, dia merasa di amati sedari tadi. Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap hal yang menakjubkan. Seekor bayi beruang. Dengan girang Sakura mendekat perlahan ke arah bayi yang meringkuk di dalam semak. Sakura mengabaikan teman-temannya yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Fokusnya hanya pada bayi beruang yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"Hm? Mungkin usiamu baru setahun?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih di tujukan pada dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan snack dari tasnya. Bayi beruang itu makin meringkuk mendengar krosak-krosak saat Sakura membuka bungkus snack.

"Jangan takut, oke?" Sakura menumpahkan setengah isi snack ke tanah. Dia mundur membiarkan bayi beruang itu mengamatinya. Sakura terkekeh melihat bayi itu mengendus malu-malu snack di depannya.

"Manis sekali." Komentar Sakura sembari memotretnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh beruang kecil yang membuatnya gemas ini. Tapi dia harus bergerak secara perlahan agar tak menakutinya.

"Grrrrrrrhhhhh." Sakura menoleh mendengar geraman di bekangnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang berhasil menyentuh beruang kecil itu.

"Ah." Gadis itu bergidik ngeri melihat wajah garang induk beruang. Dia menelan ludah dengan gemetar. Apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Grrrrraaaaaaauuuuwwww." Induk beruang itu berdiri menjulang berniat menerkam Sakura.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura ketakutan. Matanya tertutup rapat merasakan desir angin kuat yang seperti akan menyayat tubuhnya.

Sakura terdiam mematung. Nafasnya memburu, perlahan dia membuka matanya karna bingung saat tak merasakan sakit atau sejenisnya. Saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan onix yang seperti menjeratnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpaling.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu menarik kesadaran Sakura kembali.

"Eh ah ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Cicit Sakura. Wajahnya memerah menyadari saat ini dia berada digendongan seorang pria asing. Pria asing yang aneh dengan telinga anjing dan ekornya... eh ekor? "Kyaaaa!" Sakura mendorong kuat dada pria itu hingga dia sendiri terjatuh. Sakura segera merangkak mundur waspada pada makhluk entah apa di depannya.

"Sakura?" eh? Sakura tak tahu bagaiman bisa makhluk itu tahu namanya.

"Ba... bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kau ini apa?"

"Nama?" Sosok itu terkekeh pelan. Sangat menawan, membuat seolah dunia Sakura berhenti dan berpusat pada sosok aneh di depannya. "Aku hanya menyebutmu seperti bunga kesukaanku yang sewarna dengan rambut indahmu." Sakura membeku saat sosok itu meraih helaian rambutnya. Menatapnya terpesona, yang membuat Sakura justru semakin terpesona pada ekspresi pria itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, pria ini terpesona pada warna rambutnya, bukan padanya. Meski sadar, nyatanya wajah Sakura tetap memerah saat jaraknya dengan pria di depannya terlalu dekat.

"Sakura terakhir di sini sedang sekarat, dia tak berbunga lagi. Membuatku sangat merindukan warna ini." Ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Begitu. Lalu kau ini apa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Seorang kumiho, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Sasuke." Gumam Sakura. Lagi-lagi wajah gadis itu memerah saat merasa menyebut nama Sasuke terlalu indah baginya. Gumamannya bahkan bergaung sampai di kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara panggilan teman-teman Sakura membuat mereka berdua tersentak. Sepertinya Naruto dan lainnya menyadari ketidakberadaan Sakura. Sasuke meraih helaian panjang merah muda itu sekali lagi. Tanpa Sakura duga, pria itu mencium rambutnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan sakura." Ucap Sasuke sebelum melesat pergi dalam sekejap mata.

Kali ini wajah Sakura benar-benar merah padam. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang panas di telapak tangannya. Dia sangat malu. Jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdebar. Padahal dia sadar yang di maksud Sasuke itu bunga Sakura, bukan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja Sakura seperti akan meleleh saat ada pria menakjubkan mencium rambutnya dan mengatakan rindu sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat Naruto menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" Kali ini Pakura yang terlihat cemas.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Tadi ada beruang, aku melarikan diri darinya sampai kecapekan." Dusta Sakura yang tak sepenuhnya dusta.

"Benarkah? Wah ini memang hutan sungguhan ya." Celetuk Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkekeh.

Mereka berniat kembali ke pantai. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya yang membahas hewan-hewan yang mereka temui. Juga tumbuhan aneh. Sepertinya liburan kali ini memang menegangkan sekaligus menghibur mereka semua. Sakura menatap ke hutan di belakangnya sekali lagi sebelum naik ke kapal.

"Jika merindukan sakura, di tempatku tinggal ada banyak Sasuke." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya naik ke kapal.

Di balik rerimbunan pohon, seekor rubah berekor sembilan menampakkan dirinya dan menatap kapal yang mulai menjauh. Onixnya berkilat muram. Dia berbalik masuk kembali ke hutan dengan geraman rendah. Matanya menelisik kawanan srigala yang menjauh darinya. Sekali lagi rubah itu menoleh ke arah pantai yang sudah kosong sebelum melesat menghilang di antara rerimbunan pohon.

.

Sakura mengamati goresan pensil yang baru saja di selesaikannya. Gambar Sasuke. Pria tampan dengan kulit seputih salju yang memiliki telinga anjing dan ekor. Seorang kumiho. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu memberi selotip di setiap sudut kertas agar menempel pada meja belajarnya.

"Apa kau masih merindukan sakura, Sasuke?" Bisiknya.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, setelah mengatakan dia akan segera pergi pada orang yang menghubunginya, Sakura segera menyambar tas selempangnya dan keluar kamar. Sakura menatap pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga di sepanjang pinggiran jalan. Emeraldnya membulat saat melihat sosok yang sepertinya tak asing baginya.

Sakura menghentikan taksinya. Dia berlari kembali menyusuri trotoar, mencari sosok yang dilihatnya tadi. Sosok dengan rambut panjang dan kulit seputih salju. Sosok dengan wajah yang selalu di gambarnya selama setahun ini. Sakura berhenti tak jauh dari sosok yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Gadis itu menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu lalu melangkah pelan mendekati sosok yang perlahan menoleh padanya.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura ragu, tapi juga yakin.

"Sakura." Sakura merasa ada buncahan perasaan senang di dadanya mendengar suara merdu Sasuke lagi. Tapi sebentar kemudian dia terkekeh, membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu namaku atau masih menyamakanku dengan bunga ini?" Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Ku pikir saat itu kau mengatakan namamu Sakura secara tak langsung."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya santai di sepanjang trotoar di ikuti Sasuke.

"Melihat sakura." Sakura tersenyum kecut menatap langkah kakinya. Dia tahu ini, seharusnya tak ada perasaan kecewa saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya. Tapi nyatanya Sakura sedikit berharap Sasuke melihatnya seperti Sakura melihat pria itu. Melihat dengan kekaguman yang seiring waktu berubah menjadi kerinduan.

"Aa sudah ku duga. Jadi kemana ekor dan telinga di atas kepalamu?"

"Aku menyembunyikannya." Sakura menatap Sasuke takjub.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau membiarkannya terlihat?"

"Karna menyembunyikan sesuatu itu melelahkan, Sakura." Entah kenapa wajah Sakura memanas mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Benar-benar menyebut namanya tanpa Sakura khawatir dia salah paham.

"Lalu bagaimana kau sampai ke sini?"

"Aku mengikuti baumu. Dan kau yang bilang di tempat tinggalmu banyak sakura, karna itulah aku datang saat musim semi." Sakura tak bisa berhenti berdebar mendengar Sasuke bilang mengikuti baunya. Haruskah Sakura merasa senang atau merasa aneh. "Alasanku ke sini bukan hanya sakura, tapi juga kau Sakura."

Sakura membeku saat Sasuke menatap matanya, menyentuh wajahnya. Seluruh tubuh Sakura merinding saat ibu jari Sasuke mengusap lembut pipinya. Sakura seperti sesak nafas merasakan wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hentikan aku jika kau tak suka Sakura, karna kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku setelah aku selesai melakukan ini." Bisik Sasuke tepat di bibir Sakura.

Bagaiman mungkin Sakura bisa menghentikan Sasuke jika dirinya bahkan tak bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Tak bisa menenangkan getaran yang merambat keseluruh tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik yang melumpuhkan otaknya saat dengan lembut bibir Sasuke bergerak di bibirnya.

Bagaiman mungkin Sakura menghentikan Sasuke saat dirinya seperti akan meleleh karna ciuman Sasuke, saat lengannya bergerak sendiri mengalung di leher Sasuke demi menjaga keseimbangannya, saat sebelah lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, saat lidah Sasuke bermain di mulutnya.

Sakura menatap onix menawan di depannya dengan nafas memburu saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Tak lagi di sadarinya jika sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar di dalam tasnya. Sakura hanya terfokus pada perasaan membuncah yang melanda dirinya. Sakura seperti merasakan kesempurnaan telah di dapatkannya.

"Jangan berpikir bisa melarikan diri dariku mulai sekarang." Sasuke menyelipkan helaian pink Sakura kebalik telinga. "Kau hanya milikku hingga nyawa tercabut dari tubuhmu, Sakura."

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat selain dirimu setahun ini." Bisik Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap pesan di ponselnya lalu cemberut. Pakura marah-marah karna gadis itu melupakan jadwal pertemuan mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Sasuke meraih benda itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura.

"Ugh bagaimana nasib nilaiku nanti." Keluh Sakura.

"Kau tak butuh apapun yang kau bicarakan itu Sakura." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya jalan bergandengan.

"Nilai sangat penting Sasuke. Itu akan memudahkanku mencari uang."

"Jika kau hanya butuh lembaran itu, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau." Sakura menatap Sasuke takjub.

"Memangnya kau bekerja?"

"Hn. Memanipulasi pikiran manusia, dan aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau."

"Hei jangan-jangan kau memanipulasi pikiranku. Mengingat aku tak berhenti memikirkanmu selama setahun, padahal kita hanya bertemu satu kali... hey jangan-jangan kau sungguh memanipulasi pikiranku?" Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura merengut sebal meski dia sadar tawa Sasuke sangat menawan.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke.

End...


	9. Chapter 12

Buat yang req ini itu, aku baca kok. Tapi aku butuh waktu buat dapetin idenya. Bukan ngabaikan lho. Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah nyempetin RnR.

.

.

Gara-gara nyasar... (Petualangan(?)/humor/Romance Area)

.

.

.

Oke, ini udah lebih dari sejam sejak si kepala ayam itu ngajak lewat jalan pintas. Tapi nyatanya apa? Yang di bilang jalan pintas justru bikin kami muter-muter gak jelas di dalem hutan. Iya, hutan. Pria sok pinter itu bilang kalo lewat sini cuma butuh waktu setengah jam. Gak bisa di percaya sama sekali.

"Sasu, kapan nyampeknya nih? Pegel gue. Harusnya kita dah nyampek kalo lewat jalan yang di bilang Gaara."

"Berisik. Ini juga dah mau nyampe." Gila ya nih bocah. Udah bikin nyasar masih juga nyolot.

"Tau gini ogah gue ngikutin saran lo."

"Tau gini juga gak bakal gue nyaranin potong jalan dodol." Tuhkan. Si Sasu mah biar salah kayak apa juga tetep nyolot.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya gue narik nafas jengkel. Gimana gak jengkel kalo tiap persimpangan jalan setapak pasti si dodol yang nyetir motor ini berhenti terus celingak-celinguk kayak orang ilang. Alamat nyasar ini mah.

"Bingung lagi Sas?" Celetuk Itachi di belakang.

Kalo mau tahu, niatnya kami pergi ke rumah nenek Karin. Bukan, bukan mau nyamperin tuh nenek yang bahkan kita gak kenal. Tapi nyamperin Karin demi si merah bego yang di bonceng Itachi. Gimana gak bego kalo mau di ajak jalan sama Shion dan ketauan sama Karin. Asal tahu aja, Karin itu tunangan Sasori. Wajarlah kalo cewek itu marah lihat Saso sialan itu jalan sama Shion. Dan gue pikir, kami bertiga lebih bego lagi mau nganterin si merah bermasalah itu nyusulin Karin yang kabur ke rumah neneknya. Masalahnya, Sasori itu gak tahu alamat rumah nenek Karin. Dan berkat petunjuk jalan dari Gaara -sepupu Karin- kita berempat nekad berangkat. Lebih begonya lagi, kami bertiga percaya waktu si pantat ayam yang goncengin gue ini bilang kenal daerah sini dan ngajakin lewat jalan pintas. Hasilnya? Nyasar.

"Bawel banget lo bang. Kalo gak sabar,lo aja yang cari jalan sono." Udah gue bilang, nih bocah gak akan pernah sadar diri kalo dia salah.

"Eh Sas yang bener dong cari jalannya, gue pengen buru-buru ketemu Karin nih. Basi entar masalahnya." Sasuke nengok kebelakang dengan muka sengak waktu denger ocehan Sasori. Alamat dah ini mah bakalan ribet.

"Mau gue gantung lo? Di tolongin tuh bilangnya terima kasih, bukan nyolot." Dapet bentakan Sasuke, si merah dodol di belakang langsung kicep. Yah dia kan masih punya kesadaran diri udah nyusahin kami bertiga. Yang jadi masalah ya ini bocah yang mulai asal pilih jalan.

Sejam lagi kelewat. Gila, bisa seharian muter-muter doang di tempat yang adanya cuma pohon. Mana banyak nyamuk. Beneran nyesel gue nurutin si pantat ayam ini. Gue juga nyesel jadi orang baik yang niat bantuin Sasori. Nelangsa gini hasilnya.

"Apa lagi sih Sas?" Jelas gue ngeluh karna Sasuke berenti lagi.

"Abis deh kayaknya bensinnya." Gue melotot. Apa-apaan ini? Masa udah nyasar masih kudu dorong motor. Nyengsarain banget sih idup ini.

"Apa lagi Sas?" Nah tuh, bukan gue aja kan yang sebel. Itachi yang penyabar aja bisa kedengeran sebel. Berarti kondisi ini emang udah kelewat batas.

"Abis bensinnya." Sasuke buka tutup tank motor gedenya dan goncang-goncangin tuh motor. Tentu aja pas gue udah turun. Males bangetkan tetep nongkrong di motor yang udah gak ada gunanya lagi.

"Aaaaahhhh bensin gue juga sekarat nih." Keluh Itachi. Cowok yang punya garis aneh di bawah mata itu pake motor metik. Biar kata abis bensin kayaknya gak bakal sengsara-sengsara banget dorongnya.

Akhirnya dan akhirnya, gue harus rela jalan kaki di jalan penuh aral rintangan. Gue lebay? Iya emang. Siapa coba yang gak bakal dramatis di situasi kayak gini. Jalannya setapak dan kadang rumput, ranting dan duri gores kaki gue. Itachi juga ikut dorong motor metiknya, katanya ngabisin bensin doang kalo ngikutin Sasuke yang kepayahan dorong motor gedenya.

"Eh dorong napa. Gak ada gunanya banget lo." Gue pengen banget bejek-bejek muka sengak nih bocah.

"Ogah, tanjakan gak nyampe setengah meter juga ribut banget. Laki bukan lo."

"Mulut lo tuh ya, biar kata tanjakannya lima centi nih motor tetep berat. Lo pikir sama kayak lo yang kurus kering?" Denger mulut sadisnya bikin tangan gue reflek geplak kepala ayamnya.

"Lo mau gue buang?" Omongan gue bikin dia kicep. Terserah kalo dia bilang gue tukang ancam, kelakuan dia yang bikin gue enek. Udah capek, keringetan, haus malah di tambahin mulut sadisnya ngoceh.

Oh kalau kalian mau tahu alasan Sasuke kicep, tuh orang pacar gue. Tepatnya ngrengek pengen jadi pacar gue. Butuh dua bulan buat gue nerima dia. Bukan apa-apa, kalo liat dia cakep emang cakep. Tapi orang cakep bukan dia doang. Jadi pas dia ngejer gue sampe dua bulan gue terima aja. Alasannya, dia cakep. Ha ha

"Sasori dorongin motor gue." Jengkelnya Sasuke nyasar ke Sasori. Si merah itu mah manut aja. Mau gimana lagi, dari pada kena semprot Sasuke lebih parah lagi.

Gue jalan paling belakang. Firasat gue makin ke sini makin gak enak. Jalannya makin payah, liat aja Sasuke sama Sasori yang ngotot banget dorong motornya. Jalanan makin nanjak. Yang jelas jalan kaki aja gue kepayahan apalagi kalo di suruh bantuin dorong motor. Tapi apalah daya sebagai orang baik. Liat Itachi kepayahan terpaksa gue bantuin dorongin motornya. Dan hasilnya...

"Sakura!" Gue sama Itachi terlonjak kaget. Gila, gimana gak kaget kalo suara Sasuke bahkan nglebihin toa masjid. "Lo gak mau bantuin gue tapi malah bantuin abang gue? Lo naksir sama dia? Lo mau ngrebut Sakura dari gue bang?" Amuk Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bikin kami bertiga bengong. Hello, apa hubungannya dorong motor sama naksir? Cewek manapun bakalan lebih milih bantu dorongin motor metik yang enteng daripada dorong tuh motor gede.

"Lo beneran udah gila gara-gara nyasar ya. Konslet otak lo." Maki gue. Makin ngeneskan kalo udah capek makin capek hati gara-gara di omelin.

"Lagian apaan sih mikir gue ngrebut Saki. Gue jomblo Sas, tapi gak ngenes." Gerutu Itachi yang mau gak mau bikin gue sama Sasori ketawa. Tapi kayaknya Sasuke gak peduli, dengan tampang songongnya dia langsung nyamperin gue dan biarin motornya yang di pegang Sasori ambruk. Secara si merah itukan megangnya buntutnya doang.

"Eeh eh Sumpah sialan lo Sas." Maki Sasori.

"Sini, gue dorong motor sialan lo. Dorongin motor gue sama Sasori sono." Gue mutar bola mata malas. Nih bocah ada aja tingkahnya yang bikin jengkel.

"Otak lo Sas." Sungut Itachi, meski dia tetep nyamperin Sasori yang ngomel-ngomel sambil nendangin motor Sasuke.

Itachi yang nyari jalan justru bikin kami makin ngenes. Dia tuh tipe yang bikin jalan baru, semak berduri aja di embat sampe kami bertiga misuh-misuh. Tapi kayaknya otak Itachi emang meslek, dia malah ketawa-ketiwi bilang kalau kayak gini lebih asyik. Ceria banget tuh orang di negri antah berantah.

Gue ngeluh haus dan lapar. Gimana gak kalo jam tangan gue udah nunjukin jam empat sore. Jadi kalo di itung-itung nyaris empat jam kami muterin nih hutan sialan. Dan dua jam jalan kaki. Dorong motor plus ngerintis jalan baru bikin gue makin kesel. Untung aja gak kepanasan karna hutannya cukup rimbun.

"Sumpah ya, ini mah sama aja bunuh diri. Gue gak kuat lagi." Gue ndoprok tanpa peduli para pria yang mungkin masih bersemangat dengan permainan petualangan mereka.

"Berhentinya di depan aja Ra, kayaknya ada suara air. Mungkin sungai." Dengan malas gue jalan lagi. Peduli setan sama dorong motor. Gue mau cepet duduk, kalo perlu tidur. Gue haus plus lapar.

Sasori bener, ada sungai yang batunya banyak dan gede-gede. Airnya deres banget, dan jernih banget. Gue ragu pas liat Sasori minum tuh air sungai tanpa ragu. Itachi juga, malah lengkap dengan cuci muka, tangan dan kaki. Kayaknya memang kudu di lakuin daripada mati kehausan.

"Kalo gue sakit lo tanggung jawab Sas." Desis gue sama Sasuke yang nongkrong di samping gue sambil minum air sungai sekalian cuci-cuci.

"Jangankan lo sakit, lo hamilpun gue tanggung jawab." Sumpah, gue bisa mati keselek denger Sasuke ngomong gitu, mukanya serius banget walau gak noleh ke gue.

"Njiir. Ngarep lo." Reflek gue geplak kepalanya. Semena-mena banget mulutnya.

"Serius gue. Gue ngarep bikin lo hamil, mumpung di hutan." Sumpah ya, mulut bocah ini butuh di sumpel kaos kaki yang gak pernah di cuci setaun.

"Lo pengen mati muda?" Dengan jengkel gue niat nyekek Sasuke. Sayangnya gue kepeleset dan... Byuur.

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung narik lengan gue yang gelagapan baru keluar dari air. Untung gue gak kepentok batu, bisa amnesia gue. Untung juga gue gak hanyut, eww bisa bareng-bareng si kuning ntar gue. Ogah. Thanks to Sasuke.

"Ra, lo gak pa-pa?" Suara Sasori kedengarannya khawatir.

"Jangan lihat kesini! Gue colok mata lo kalo lihat Sakura lagi basah kayak gini." Gila ya, Sasuke otaknya emang meslek. Tapi yah gue gak masalah. Lagian emang malu kalo di lihat pas nyeplak semua gini gara-gara basah.

"Cih, sifat sialannya emang gak bisa ilang." Omel Itachi.

Sasuke narik gue ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari dua orang itu. Dia buka kemejanya dan ngasih ke gue. Dia emang gak bisa ngasih celananya ke gue, tapi seenggaknya gue gak pake baju basah katanya. Dan dia, tentu aja telanjang dada. Ha ha seksi amat pacar gue.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" Tumben nih anak rada alusan nyebut nama gue.

"Gue sayang sama lo. Pake banget." Sasuke meluk gue. Lembut banget, pake perasaan yang bikin perasaan gue gak karuan. Jantung gue rasanya mau meledak. Ini apa coba? Dia lagi mau bikin drama atau gimana?

"Tau gue."

"Issshh lo gak asyik banget sih. Gue lagi berusaha nyiptain suasana yang pas buat ciuman tahu." Ha ha sumpah ngakak gue dengernya. Emangnya kalo mau ciuman kudu lebay gitu?

"Ah elah Sas mau ciuman doang repot. Sini..." Gue narik kepalanya dan ngecup singkat bibirnya. Sumpah badan gue merinding ngrasain tekstur tuh bibir yang keliatan ciumable. Dan mau gak mau gue tersenyum geli lihat wajahnya yang jadi merona. Sasu gue emang manis banget.

Lewati bagian manis-manisan yang bikin gue diabetes. Sekarang kami berempat lagi nyebrangin motor Sasuke yang beratnya naudzubilah. Medannya berbahaya cuy, sungai berarus deras dengan tumpukan bebatuan. Ampun deh idenya Itachi emang paling bisa bikin kita sengsara. Abang adek ini emang berbakat nyengsarain orang lain.

Selesai dengan kegiatan berbahaya nyebrangin motor, kami akhirnya memilih bermalam di tepi sungai. Iya, kami ngabisin waktu dua jam cuma buat nyebrangin dua motor. Ampun deh. Dan masalahnya sekarang gak ada satu orangpun yang ngrokok jadi gak ada yang bawa korek. Sengsara banget idup gue hari ini.

Dengan ide Sasuke, kami merobek ujung baju Sasori yang bikin si merah itu misuh-misuh. Robekan baju Sasori di ikat ke ranting trus di celupin ke bensin di tank motor Itachi. Habis itu buka penutup busi motor Sasuke dan engkol, percikan api dari busi ke tutupnya nyambar ke kain yang udah di celupin bensin. Sumpah lihat cowok gue keren gini rasanya bangga.

Akhirnya kami bisa bikin api unggun. Lebih parahnya entah gimana Itachi bisa balik bawa ular. Naas banget nasib tuh ular, keliatan bonyok dan sekarat. Entah di apain sama Itachi. Yang bikin gue nganga Itachi dengan entengnya bilang itu menu makan malam kami. Pengen mati aja gue. Sayangnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan demi bertahan hidup gue dan ke tiga cowok gak beres ini makan ular hasil tangkapan Itachi. Gak kenyang. Tapi setidaknya gak kelaparan.

Itachi nglepas jaketnya trus di kasih ke Sasuke. Tuh abang baik hatikan masih pake kemeja. Gue yang kecapekan tidur nyandar ke pacar gue. Entah apa yang mereka obrolin sampe betah banget. Gue gak peduli. Gue ngantuk dan capek.

Gue gak tahu berapa lama ketiduran. Gue ngrasain sesuatu yang bergerak di bibir gue makanya kebangun. Dan ternyata si Sasuke yang asik cium gue. Dengan malas gue ngelingkarin tangan gue ke lehernya dan bales cium dia. Ciuman Sasuke tuh enak dan bikin kita gak bakalan mau berenti kalo bukan karna butuh oksigen.

"Dah ah Sas, kebablasan ntar." Gimana nggak mikir gitu kalo tangan Sasuke dan nggerayangin dada gue. Bukannya munafik, gue seneng aja nglakuin ini itu sama Sasuke. Tapi gak di hutan kayak gini juga kale. Dan gak pas gue belum di halalin kayak gini.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ngecup gue sekilas terus meluk gue. Ngajak tidur lagi. Tidur lho.

Paginya kita jalan lagi, bersusah ria lagi, sengsara lagi. Dan gue ngerasa aneh pas jalanan yang kami lewati makin lama makin nurun. Bukannya kami dorong motor, malah jadi nahan motor biar gak gelinding sendiri.

"Kalo hari ini kita gak bisa keluar juga dari hutan, alamat jadi tarzan deh." Gerutu Sasori.

"Gak pa-pa, selagi bisa bikin keturunan." Celetuk Itachi yang langsung bikin Sasuke sewot.

"Mulut lo bang. Gue udah sabar ya lo manggil pacar gue 'Saki', jangan nambahin bete gue ke elo karna hayalan sialan lo." Gue cuma bisa berdecak jengkel liat betapa sensinya pacar gue. Nih anak kayak yang gak bisa di ajak becanda.

"Wadaaw aaaw..." Gue sama Sasuke cuma bisa bengong lihat Sasori sama Itachi lompat-lompat gak karuan. Motor gede Sasuke di biarin tergeletak naas.

"Kenapa sih lo bedua?"

"Mata lo Sas. Gak liat kita di gigitin lebah?" Jerit Itachi.

"Di sengat kale bwaha ha ha." Gue sama Sasuke malah ngakak lihat dua orang itu kebirit-birit. Untung aja bukan gue sama Sasuke yang di depan. Ah ternyata nasib baik masih berpihak ke gue.

Karna Sasori dan Itachi mendekam kayak anak ayam sekarat, jadinya Sasuke yang kudu mindahin motornya yang ternyata ngelindes sarang lebah kayu. Itu tuh lebah kecil yang rumahnya di kulit pohon yang udah tergeletak di tanah.

"Aw aw sialan. Demi motor gue..." Dan kita bertiga ngakak lihat Sasuke yang di sengatin lebah tapi bertahan bawa motornya menjauh.

Akhirnya tiga cowok malang itu bengkak semua, mungkin kayak kelinci yang di ceritain bocah susu di iklan. Gerutuan bercampur kekehan mewarnai langkah kami. Walau sial sepertinya kejadian tadi bisa di jadiin kisah lucu. Gue pendongengnya.

Dan yang paling sialan kami balik lagi ke jalan pertama kami masuk ke hutan, maksud gue aspal sebelum kami mutusin motong jalan. Gila ya, susah payah nglewatin ini itu yang berakhir dengan bengkaknya badan plus muka tiga cowok itu cuma buat balik lagi ke jalan pertama pembawa sial.

"God, kenapa gak sekalian kita balik lagi kerumah? Sialan banget gak sih ini?" Umpat Sasuke.

"Lo tuh yang sialan, gak becus cari jalan." Sahut Itachi.

"Hah? Bukannya selama sehari setengah lo yang pimpin jalan bang?"

"Udahlah, yang penting kita sampe ke aspal lagi." Niat Sasori sih nglerai.

"Bacot lo." Dan si merah malang itu kicep di bentak abang adek gesrek yang gak becus cari jalan. Drrrt drrrt drrrt. Entah hp siapa yang bunyi bikin kami berempat mengheningkan cipta.

"Sumpah lho, gak kepikiran hp dari kemaren." Celetuk gue.

"Ah elah, pasti gak ada sinyal juga. Kalo ada pasti udah bunyi, bokap lo kan garang. Pelit banget kalo anaknya di ajak pergi. Apalagi sampe nginep..." Sasuke terdiam. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhh mampus gue. Di gorok bisa-bisa nih leher." Jerit Sasuke histeris yang justru bikin gue ngakak.

"Mampus lo." Sumpah Itachi keluar.

"Apa? Lo mau komentar juga?" Sentak Sasuke pada Sasori yang udah mangap. Seketika itu Sasori kicep, nahan komentar sekaligus nahan tawa.

Dan segala kesialan itu berakhir saat gue ngangkat telepon yang ternyata dari bokap. Serombongan arak-arakan yang berisi para orang tua kehilangan anak dateng. Bawa bensin plus omelan. Makanan juga. Yang bikin kaget Karin juga ada, dia bilang Gaara nelepon dia buat nanyain kita berempat udah nyampek belom. Nah itulah awal mula kepanikan terjadi. Para orang tua yang kehilangan anak ke sana kemari alias bolak balik rumah masing-masing ke rumah nenek Karin. Nyusurin jalan nyari kita ilangnya di mana. Ampun deh. Bahkan sempet lapor polisi segala waktu hp kita berempat gak ada yang bisa di hubungin.

Sasori sama Karin baikan lagi, bikin gue mikir kejadian ini ada hikmahnya. Belum tentu Karin mau maafin Sasori dengan gampang kalo gak pake nyasar dulu. Dan Sasu? Yeah dia di godok dengan ceramah panjang sama bokap gue karna bawa anak gadisnya ke area berbahaya. Empat jam cuy, yakin gue kaki Sasu lebih dari sekedar kesemutan karna kudu duduk yang kakinya di tindihin pantat itu modelnya. Belum lagi tambahan dari bokap dia sendiri karna ya lagi-lagi bawa anak gadis orang nyasar. Yang paling enak ya Itachi, adem ayem. Gue mah udah di wejangin sama para ibu. Masalahnya, ya anak gadis kok perginya bareng tiga cowok. Pengen ngakak gue kalo inget kelakuan Sasu selama di hutan.

Oke, petualangan dadakan nan aneh sudah berakhir. Dengan ending sesuai yang di harapkan. Setidaknya buat Sasori dan Itachi. Buat gue dan Sasuke juga deh meski harus di ceramahi. Dan sekarang Sasuke makin ngebet pengen bikin gue hamil. Gue gaplok juga mukanya. Kuliah aja belom kelar, boro-boro mikirin hamil dan nikah.

"Sakura..."

"Hn?"

"Cepetan nikah yuk."

"Kalo sanggup kasih gue bulanan gede. Gue ogah idup nelangsa."

"Hm. Gue pasti gedein dalam sembilan bulan."

"Apa sih isi otak lo?"

"Lo... ML... Sama gue."

"Ngarep."

.

.

End...


End file.
